The First Experience
by pieface98
Summary: When Nina got into UCL she expected a hold world of new experiences. Living alone with her cousin, having to make new friends, adjusting to the time change. One thing she didn't see coming: Fabian Rutter. His simple words make her head spin in circles, but did she ever expect him to be her first experience? AU/ Future Fabina, Peddie, Mamber, some Jara
1. I'll Be

"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

-Edwin McCain, I'll Be

* * *

**Disclaimer: Let's face it, if I owned House of Anubis, we would be on season like four and the seasons would be never ending!**

* * *

I held my pencil tightly in my hand. A. C. D. B. A. B. C. A. A. This is easy…

The SAT's are the hardest thing to take. I glance at my cousin Eddie in the corner of the room. He gives me a smile and I can tell he's saying to me, this is the hardest thing I've ever taken. But I know him, he'll do great. He's smart but as his teachers say "he doesn't apply himself."

I look down at my test. From the top of it reading _Nina Martin _to the bottom where there we still questions, waiting to be answered.

Stop stalling. Time to ace this test.

* * *

A few weeks after the SAT's, the letters were arriving. Eddie promised we'd open them together.

"You go first," I tell him, my voice pleading.

"Fine." He mutters, ripping his envelope open. His light brown eyes scan the paper and he smiles, "1545!"

"I knew you can do it!" I shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Come on! Open yours!" Eddie said, already taking the paper out of the envelope. He hands it to me. This letter is a big part of my future. I sighed and opened the neatly folded paper, my blue eyes scanning the paper. I find my score and sigh. "Damn."

"What?" Eddie asked, "What is it?"

"I only scored three points higher than you." I smirk.

"NINA!" Eddie shouted, picking my up and spinning me.

* * *

It's time. The biggest step of our lives. Eddie meets me again when we get our letters from University College London. The fourth best school in the United Kingdom. Eddie's father, Eric Sweet, had a residence there that we could stay at together if we got in. It would be great. If we get in.

"You go first." I tell him again.

"What? Why me? I always go first!" Eddie argued.

"Because you're older." I tell him.

"Older freaking my ass." Eddie mutters as he opens the envelope. His face breaks into a wicked smile. "I got in! I got in to UCL! NINA OH MY FREAKING LORD!"

"Well done!" Nina smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "This is great."

Nina looks at the fat envelope in her hands and opens it. "I got in! On scholarship!"

"No way!" Eddie said as he took out his cell phone, pressing number four on his speed dial. "Dad! Get that house ready! Yeah, we did, Nina even got scholarship!"

* * *

"_Flight 777 to London will be boarding in five minutes. Flight 777 to London will begin boarding in five minutes." _

Nina shook Eddie's shoulders, awaking the sleeping boy. He muttered something incoherent as he awoke as Nina pushed up the sleeves to her UCL sweatshirt. "Eddie, we're boarding in five minutes. Get yourself together!"

Eddie, clad in the reversed version of Nina's sweatshirt, began to grab his stuff. The UCL colours were Aqua and Violet and the basis of Eddie's sweatshirt was Aqua, with Violet words and symbols. While Nina's was the reverse. **(IDK if they actually sell those, but those are the colours!) **As Eddie pulled his backpack on to his back, he whacked someone with it, causing them to crash into Nina, and them both to tumble to the floor with the person on top of Nina.

"Sorry." The guy said with a small laugh playing on his lips, "The bozo hit me with his bag."

"That's no bozo, he's just a pure idiot sometimes." Nina laughed along with him. He got up off her, extending his hand to help her up.

"Nice sweatshirt." He said and Nina finally noticed that his eyes matched the Aqua in his tight t-shirt. A UCL t-shirt.

"Nice shirt." Nina agreed, "Freshman?"

"Yeah." He said, "You guys?"

"I'm a senior." Eddie said puffing out his chest.

"No you're not." Nina sighed, pushing Eddie behind her, "We're freshman too."

"Well," he said, running a hand through his messy dark hair, "I guess I'll see you both around."

"I guess so." Nina muttered to herself as he walked away.

"Dude!" Eddie shouted after him. He turned around and faced Eddie again, "You're British."

Nina did a face palm at Eddie's statement of the obvious. The poor guy just nodded his head.

"What are you doing in the States?" Eddie asked, "Not like it's my business, but I'm just curious."

"My family always comes here for the summer. We love New York. But I had to leave early to settle in you know?" he answered simply.

"Cool story bro." Eddie said.

"_Flight 777 to London is now boarding. Will all families with small children and first class fliers please begin to board?"_

"That's us Neens." Eddie sighed as the guy walked back to his seat. "Sweetie went all the way."

Nina never called him Uncle Eric. It was just too formal. It was always Sweetie. Even Eddie called him that sometimes.

"Awesome, let's go."

* * *

"Can I get you anything to drink Ms. Martin? Mr. Miller-Sweet?" the flight attended asked as Nina pulled out her ear buds.

"Umm, a Dr. Pepper for me and ice water for my cousin." Eddie answered, knowing Nina's drink order quite well.

"I'll be right out." She gave them a fake smile and walked off. Eddie checked her out from behind.

"Eww, Eddie she's so fake." Nina sighed.

"Those are the best ones." Eddie smiled.

"You're terrible." Nina muttered.

"Whatever." Eddie said, sitting back and putting his headphones in, blasting Sick Puppies.

"Is that all you listen to?" Nina asked, pulling out one headphone.

"Yeah." Eddie said. "You only listen to that Taylor Fast crap."

"First of all, it's Taylor Swift. Secondly, it isn't crap!" Nina argued.

"That's what you think." Eddie muttered.

"Just six more hours." Nina sighed, sinking back in her chair.

* * *

The flight had been less than satisfactory when Eddie wouldn't stop shoving his loud headphones in Nina's ear. Nina was ecstatic to see her uncle, relieved that she wouldn't have to spend any more time alone with her cousin.

"Sweetie!" Nina shouted, running to her uncle and hugging him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too darling." Eric said with a smile, "Edison! Have you got your things?"

"Yes," Eddie said, lugging four luggage cases, "And all three of the Princess's too."

"The bulk of you things will be sent to the flat when they arrive. Probably tomorrow sometime. You'll have time to settle in before starting school in two weeks." He explained. "Now, I have a few things to discuss with you about the house."

Eddie pulled his suit case and one of Nina's behind him, while Nina pulled her second, and Sweetie pulled the third. They got to his car and he got in the driver's seat, Eddie in the passenger and Nina in the back. "The house is rather big. It has four bedrooms and a guest bedroom. I used to use it as a summer home, but now I really don't use it at all. Since there are so many rooms, I want you both to make a friend and have them live there with you. Now, dorms are an important part of the college experience. I don't want either of you to miss out on that, so that's one reason I want to you have roommates. I also think that Edison will drive you quite insane Nina."

"Hey!"

"He already has."

* * *

"Whoa this is sick!" Eddie shouted as he pulled up to the house. Sweetie had given them both directions and the address, then went back to the school he worked at. They were starting tomorrow, so he had to prepare and deal with the students that came early.

"Wow." Nina muttered.

The front lawn of the house wasn't that big, but it was big enough. The house itself though was huge. With its extravagant windows and magnificent door. It was paradise.

"Sweet!" Eddie shouted, "Ironic…"

"Get inside." Nina sighed.

The interior proved to meet the exterior's standards. It was simply beautiful. Nina and Eddie selected their rooms next. Nina chose one with a pale pink paint on the walls and hardwood floors. Eddie's room also had hardwood floors, but had a dark green paint.

"Eddie, this is unbelievable." Nina muttered.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Eddie sighed.

"We're gonna have a great experience." Nina sighed.

* * *

**I know, a bit of a crappy first chapter but cut me some slack! I typed the first half on my phone (no spell check!) How did I do? Also, I might pull the plug on Blog About It. It's not getting the reviews I hoped it would. So, yeah. Review please!**


	2. Give Your Heart A Break

"_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love."_

_-Demi Lovato, Give Your Heart A Break_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"I got… a bunch of classes. Damn." Eddie muttered as we walked around campus. A week before classes began, they distributed schedules. I snort as Eddie looked at his schedule. "Maths? I still have to take that!"

"Eddie, what did you think? College would be nothing but partying?" I asked him, shocked that he was surprised that maths was on his schedule.

"Yeah, pretty much." Eddie said, "Oh! And girls! I pictured girls too." At that moment, Eddie ran into someone like at the airport. But this time, he was the one on top of a girl.

"Watch where you're going slimeball!"

I snort for the second time in five minutes as I suppress a laugh as the girl still yelling and cursing at Eddie.

"Hey! Yacker, slow your roll I can barely understand you!" Eddie shouts instead of a quick apology as he gets off the poor girl. "Seriously, I would have a apologized if you took a minute to breathe!"

"Listen up and this good you lousy slimeball." The girl says poking him in the chest, "I'm not one you want to make an enemy out of. You get that?"

"Excuse me," I say, pushing a very scared looking Eddie out of the way, "Hi. I'm Nina Martin. The… that over there is my cousin Eddie. He didn't mean any harm and I'm sure he's sorry for knocking you over _and _yelling at you. Aren't you Eddie?"

"No."

"He means yes." I sigh, "Sorry. Again."

"You," she says, "Apology accepted. _You._" She points at Eddie, "Should sleep with one eye open."

"I'm so scared," Eddie muttered, mocking fear.

"You should be." She tells him, "I'm Patricia by the way. Patricia Williamson."

"Nice to meet you Patricia." I smile and pull Eddie to me, "Now, I should get him out of here before he causes any more-" I stop mid-sentence as _I _run into someone. We both tumble to the ground, me on top.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-" I focus my view and see the guy from the airport laughing at me. "Hey! It's not polite to laugh!"

"Well, you two really should learn to control yourselves when you stumble over." He said, still laughing at me.

"Well you should steer clear!" I say and begin to laugh as well as I roll off of him. "I am sorry though."

"Hey it's fine." He smiles as he gets up and offers me a hand. I accept it and he pulls me up. He released my hand and I can't help but feel something. Like… a longing for him to still be holding my hand. "No harm done. Well, other than minor concussion."

"Well, I hope you feel better and I really am sorry." I apologize again. Before quickly saying goodbye and grabbing Eddie, rushing away from him.

"Whoa Nina!" Eddie shouted, "Slow up! What's wrong?"

I feel my face, wondering if it's still hot. It is. Damn.

"Nina?" Eddie muttered, "You like this guy don't you?"

"No." I answer a bit too quickly, "I barely know him Eddie."

* * *

"Hello class!" a tall, young looking teacher with dark hair says from the end of the classroom. It's my last class of the day. My day went rather well. "My name is Jason Winkler and you can call me either Professor or Professor Winkler. Hell, I'll even settle for Professor Jason. As long as you aren't calling me asswhole or that stupid professor over there who actually had the nerve to assign seats." The class laughed at this and Jason began reading off a chart in his hand, "Now, this is Chemistry people you will be _assigned _a lab partner. I worked at a high school last year and I allowed two students –who happen to be here today- to work together. I let them pick and well… it didn't go well."

"Come on Professor!" a tall light haired boy with blue eyes said, "Your eyebrows did grow back! And may I say, you're looking handsome as ever!"

"Yes Jerome you may, but I will not allow you to work with Alfie this year." Jason smiled. The class laughed again. "Now at the first table here why don't we have… Amber Millington and Mick Campbell?"

A girl squealed. She walks out and I recognize her from some of my other classes. She walked out clutching the hand of a blonde boy.

"Can I assume you're dating?" Jason asked.

"Three years now." The boy said.

"This may be Chemistry but I don't need to see yours." Jason sighed, "Go back. How about Amber Millington and Jerome Clarke at the first table and Alfie Lewis and Mick Campbell at the second?"

They all walked over and Jason began calling names again. He was up to the second row first desk, when I was finally called. "Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter over here please. Then behind them we have Mara Jaffray and Patricia Williamson."

I see a dark haired girl and Patricia walk out. But no one else. Patricia waves at me and I sit down by myself.

"No Fabian Rutter?" Jason asked. He didn't turn up, so Jason continued.

Jason started the lesson and I was about to do the experiment myself when someone came in shouting.

"Sorry I-I'm late." He stuttered. My eyes grew wide. I didn't have to look to know who it was. My stomach twisted in knots. The guy from the airport. The guy who I was forever falling into. Lovely.

"You must be Fabian." Jason smiled. "You can go sit in that empty seat over there. Go meet your lab partner for this term."

I pick up my goggles and put them on my face then dove my head in the textbook, hoping he won't even recognize me. Yeah, I'll just hide behind my textbook for the next year. He totally won't think I'm a freak then! Let's face it, he already thinks I'm a clumsy, ditzy American girl. And I am.

"It's you."

Shit. He noticed me.

"Hi."

What a brilliant answer.

"I don't think we formally met." He smiles as I take off my goggles, "Well, unless you call stumbling into me –_twice-_ a formal greeting."

Was he doing this on purpose? My face was probably so red, he would guess that I'm half crab.

"Let's just never mention that again." I say, looking at the chemicals on that table like I know exactly what each of them are.

"Why?" he asked, his face going soft. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say, "Just a bit embarrassed is all."

Total lie. I'm more embarrassed than I've ever been. Ever. And that's a pretty high bar since I tripped and fell off the stage at my Glee Club's first sectional.

"Hey it's fine," he smiled again, putting his hand on my shoulder. I took quickly at him and his eyes grow wide. He blushes and pulls his hand away as we both shift our gaze. "I'm Fabian Rutter." He mumbles.

"Mina Nartin." I say, "No! I-I mean Nina Martin."

He snorted and I try to look at anything but him. "We have to work on our assignment."

* * *

He walks me out of class. He offers to walk me to my dorm. I decline, explaining to him that I had a place off campus.

"You're cousin and I became friends." He tells me as we walk rather aimlessly around the courtyard. "He's really nice, when he isn't whacking me with his backpack."

I laugh, "He's great. I should know, we've always been close."

"Fabes!" a dark haired girl runs up and gives Fabian a hug, "I knew you'd be here!"

"Hey Joy." He says in a bored tone.

"You want to do something later?"

"I don't know, I've got some unpacking to do still."

"Oh," she says, rather disappointed. I knew she noticed me, but she didn't really acknowledge my presence. "Well, I'll see you around. Later Fabes!"

Once she's out of earshot, I stifle a laugh.

"What?" Fabian asked as I began to laugh outright.

"You're girlfriend?" I say.

"No."

"Well, then she really wants you to her boyfriend." I explain. "It's obvious."

"I'll never fall in love." Fabian shrugs, "The risk of heartbreak is too high."

I look at him silently. I study the way he walks, talks, how his hair falls ever-so-slightly over his eyes, the brilliant bright aqua colour of them. He really is… beautiful.

"Fabian?" I say, rather quietly, "You're afraid of heartbreak?"

"Not afraid," he says as we approach a dock, overlooking a small lake. I can tell we've wandered off the large campus. "Just… I don't think it's worth dealing with."

"Haven't you ever been in love?" I ask.

"How are we supposed to know what love is?" he says as he picks the petals off a flower. "People think that they're in love, but it only ends up hurting them more when it ends. We will never know if the love we feel is love or just physical attraction."

"I don't know about that," I say as I lean my arms on the railing. "I think that there's real love out there."

"If you've seen as much heartbreak as I have," Fabian mutters, his happy, vibrant voice gone cold and dark. "You'd think different."

And he walked off.

* * *

"Hey Eddie!" I call into the house, a bit depressed over what happened with Fabian.

"Sup Neens?"

"Nothing." I say, "You find a friend yet?"

"Yeah." Eddie told me, "He agreed to live here with me!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Fabian Rutter." He said as we meet in the kitchen, "You know, they kid from the airport."

* * *

**And there's chapter two! Also, the names of my chapters are going to be the song at the beginning!**


	3. Fallin' For You

"_I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself wait until I know better."_

_-Colbie Caillat, Fallin' For You_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva for being so totally awesome**

* * *

He moves in. Perfect.

For the first few weeks, I try to steer clear of Fabian Rutter. But it's hard to do because he's my lab partner. After Fabian's speak-and-run at the dock, our conversations have been limited to "put chemical four in beaker B" and "pass the milk please." Sometimes even "use a cup! Don't drink from the carton!"

I found a friend to move to the house. Patricia Williamson actually. We became close and I'm even close to Amber Millington.

But keep this in mind. Fabian Rutter is still turning my head in circles. And my stomach still drops when he walks in a room. There's something about him…

I just haven't figured out what it is yet.

* * *

"Okay, let me ask you something." Fabian said to me as he gripped a test tube in Chemistry.

"Yes, that goes in beaker C."

"No," he says, "This has nothing to do with Chemistry?"

Oh fuck.

"Then what is it?"

"Why do you hate me?"

Wow. I had expected, why are you such a clumsy dipshit or why the hell do you take such long showers? But _that _was not what I was expecting.

"I mean…" he continues, "We've been lab partners since class started three weeks ago and living in the same place for about as long. And you just completely avoid me."

"I…" I begin, not really having an answer besides _Well, I like you a lot and you think I'm clumsy._

"Was it about what happened at the dock that day?"

YES! Thank you Fabian for giving me the perfect excuse!

"I just thought you were angry at me…" I mutter, glad that my acting skills weren't failing me now.

"It's nothing personal toward you Nina." Fabian said, "It's just a touchy subject for me… My parents had a messy divorce-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I say quickly, "Especially if it's a topic you'd rather not discuss."

* * *

Class goes by, Fabian and I getting to know each other with Patricia talking to us a bit from behind me. Class ends, but Mr. Winkler calls me over.

"Nina?" Mr. Winkler said to me as the doors close. "Have you ever read the book The First Experience?"

"No sir." I say, wondering why he would care. "I've heard of it though."

"I know," he tells me, walking to his desk and picking up a rather big book, "That this is Chemistry, not English and therefore I am not supposed to make you read. But, if you read this book and write me a paper on what it taught you, I will give you quite a lot of extra credit."

"Why are you not offering this to someone else? Why me?"

"Not to sound stalker-ish… I've kept a rather close eye on you Nina. Since I noticed something on the first day of school. You reminded me a lot of someone I know. Today something happened and you're ready."

"Ready for what?" I liked Mr. Winkler, really he was a great Professor! But he was kind of making me wary of him…

"You'll find out if you read."

"Can I ask you what this is about?"

"It's about you not seeing something Nina." Jason tells me, "Not everything you learn comes from a textbook you know. You may learn some things in mysterious ways, not even realizing you're learning them."

"What is the book about?"

"It's a love story." Jason says, "But, you'll learn about it when you read. You want to borrow my copy?"

"No, I'll get it from the library." I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor."

* * *

I wondered around for hours after I got that book from the library. I read the summary and it's about this girl Ali who meets a guy named Luke and it's love at first sight. But there are complications.

What was Mr. Winkler trying to say?

It was dark when I got back to the house. I went to bed and tossed and turned. It was nearly two in the morning. I sigh and get out of bed, slipping into my bathing suit and grabbing a towel. I dive into the backyard pool. I needed to clear my head.

Sometimes I just need to get away. Escape reality to roam the wide open plains of the world in my head. My world.

But tonight, something has inhabited my world. There's someone there besides me… This is all in my head and it seems crazy but… I know there's someone with me. The world I escape to, to be alone has someone… I sound crazy even to myself…

I take a gulp of air and try to see how long I can hold my breath. I count to fourteen when there's a splash. I rocket out from under the water and see Fabian there, flipping his hair.

He has to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

"What are you doing here?" he whisper/shouted.

"I could say the same for you!" Nina argued in the same voice.

Fabian sighed and looked back at Nina. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope," Nina muttered popping the 'p'. "Mr. Winkler had to say something to me and… I don't know it was weird."

"What was it?"

"He wanted me to read some book." Nina sighed, "And I love reading but it's just your regular cliché love story. I don't get the point."

"I hope you figure it out."

"Fabian," I say, "I don't know about you, this pool may be heated and all, but I'm gonna die of pneumonia."

"Same."

* * *

"That's a weird place to have a conversation." Patricia said as she, Amber, Mara, and I lifted hand weights at a nearby gym.

"I guess, but he and I really haven't talked much since that whole thing at the dock." I sighed, putting the weights down and walking with the rest of them to four open elliptical machines. "And any kind of contact is good, you know?"

"Even in a pool." Amber said, "In the middle of the night."

"Yes."

"Do you still like him?" Mara asked.

"How can I when he doesn't speak to me?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Amber said, "You do Nina!"

"I do not!"

"Nina," Amber said, "Even when he wasn't speaking to you, you still talked about him."

"Rather often too." Mara said.

"Look guys," I sighed as I breathed in and out heavily, "It would be weird if we started dating him! We live together, it's just wrong."

"No, it would be awesome! You'd always have your boyfriend around!" Amber argued and she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "You would always know where he's going."

"But, that like skipping a million steps in a relationship." Patricia added, "Like if I started dating Eddie, I'd feel the same way Nina does."

I stop moving on the elliptical and stare at Patricia with a smile, "When did Eddie become a topic or interest?"

"Never." Patricia mumbled.

"You like him!" Mara, Amber, and I shout at her.

"Keep your voices down!"

"If you like him, then why do you always mock him?" Amber asks.

Patricia sighed, getting off the machine and walking over to the water fountain. She takes a sip and leans against the wall with us around her, "I want to tell him I like him. I want to say, Eddie I like you, you're cute and stuff but… by the time it gets to my mouth it's come out like, get out of my face Eddie you freak!"

"Well you have to control your emotions." Amber explained. "Nina and you both."

"Whoa, I thought we were talking about Patricia!" I argue, not to thrilled that the conversation was thrown back in my direction.

"We are." Amber said, "But you too! You both need a stable relationship. And I know just how to fix it."

"How?"

"Patricia, you're going to be nicer to Eddie." Amber says, "Don't open up completely and tell him you like him, you'll just sound desperate. Nina, you're going to start talking to Fabian more. Leave hints to let these idiot boys know you-"

"What are we talking about?"

We all look toward the five boys approaching us. There's Mick (Amber's boyfriend), Jerome and Alfie, and of course Fabian and Eddie.

"Nothing beau!" Amber smiles, "Girl stuff."

"Oh crap they're talking about freaking tampons." Eddie comments.

"Listen up, Kruger!" Patricia begins but stops herself and quiets her voice, "That wasn't what we were talking about."

"So," Fabian breaks the silence, "We were all gonna do something tonight. You know, dinner maybe go dancing. Because Jerome here wanted to ask someone something."

"Right," Jerome said, "Mara, would you like to go dinner and dancing tonight? With everyone…"

"I'd like that Jerome." Mara smiles.

Wow. Mara does nothing and gets Jerome's attention.

"We figured that Amber and I could go too," Mick said, "And Fabian, Nina, Patricia, and Eddie can tag along. It'll be a whole lot of fun."

"I'm cool with that." Patricia said with a shrug.

"Nina?" Eddie asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"You better not expect me to dance." I finally say with a sigh, "I'll just step on your toes!"

"Amaze-balls!" Alfie yells.

* * *

"Nina, Patricia, we need to find you guys something amazing."

"Amber, it's just dinner and dancing! I was just thinking of wearing jeans." I said, "I don't need you to dress me!"

"At least let me fix those curls."

"Fine."

In the end, Nina was wearing a jean skirt, a white tank top, and a cardigan. Also a pair of white flip flops that Amber simply hated. Patricia wore a black pencil skirt, a black shirt, and a tuxedo jacket with red trimming. She also wore her "baddest" shoes. Mara wore a jean skirt and a purple shirt while Amber opted for a bright pink sundress.

"So, Patricia, will you dance with Eddie?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Patricia mumbled.

"Nina?"

"No way am I dancing with Eddie." Nina laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

"YES I WILL!"

"Good girl."

* * *

**Yes, that is the end of the chapter :( Sorry! But, I'm looking forward to writing the next one so expect it soon! **


	4. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

"_I need a man to take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last. And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls…!"_

_-Whitney Houston, I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own House of Anubis  
Dedication: For my annoying sister, who is downstairs right now giving me peace and quiet :)**

* * *

"To," Mick smiled, holding his beer bottle in the air, "I guess surviving our first year of college."

"And," Amber continued, holding her glass of wine and playing with a necklace on her neck, "To us sticking together until the end."

"Preach!" Alfie smiled, clinking his bottle against everyone's at once.

"Alfie, you should really meet my twin." Patricia told him, "She loves a weird jokester, you know?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Amber shouted, breaking up the fight about to happen, "Mick and I have something else to say."

"What?"

"We're engaged." Mick said, a broad smile on his face.

"Holy fuck, Amber are you preggo?" Patricia asked, her eyes wide.

"NO!"

"Amber, Mick…" I said, not sure of why I started talking, "Congratulations!"

I can't think of any reason why it's a bad thing…

"We aren't going to get married until we graduate," I'm sure I heard the entire table sigh in relief when Amber said this, "But, we know we love each other and why not get engaged?"

"Well, congrats guys." Fabian smiled, "Have fun being tied down Mick."

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I wanna dance." Eddie said getting up, "Any takers?"

"Patricia is the only one who's single and not a guy or your cousin." Amber said, why don't you dance with her?"

"What do you say yacker?"

Patricia looked at his extended hand warily for a second, before smiling and excepting his hand, "Sure Eddie. I'd like it."

Amber smiled as she watched them walk away, satisfied at her matchmaking skills. "Nina, Fabian. You're the only ones –besides Alfie, but I think he's see's Piper across the room- who are unattached. Go dance! I love this song!"

Fabian smiled and looked toward me, "Would you care to dance?"

I look at my lap and blush. Is he really asking me to dance? God, I sound like a teenager.

"You're blushing." He laughs.

"It's my…" I start trying to think of an excuse, "Yes. I am. It's just it's been awhile since someone asked me to dance and I'm not really sure what to say."

"So…" Fabian sighs and grabs my hand, "Say yes."

I smile at him, "Yes, Fabian, I'd love to dance."

No offence, but his dancing is _atrocious. _I thought I was bad. I found myself trying to contain my laughter. He notices.

"I know, I'm a hideous dancer aren't I?" he said, laughing with me.

"It's cute though." I tell him, still laughing, "It makes you… real."

"Real?" Fabian smiles as the upbeat song turns to a slow one.

_It's the things you do for me. It's the way you make me feel. It's everything you are. You're my shining star. No matter where you are._

Fabian doesn't ask before he pulls me close to him, his arms around my waist. "You mind?" He asks, "If I hold you like this?"

"I-I," I begin to stutter. Just the feeling of his hands on my waist is reducing me to mush. "I can't dance slow like this."

He lifts me onto his feet, much like Edward in _Twilight. _It's brings us closer.

"Better?"

I nod because now I can barely speak.

_And now you're in my life._

"You know," Fabian says, "You have really pretty eyes."

"Why are you so confident?" I ask as I lower my head to his shoulder, "We barely know each other. And I thought you were afraid of love."

"I said heartbreak."

"Fine. I thought you were afraid of heartbreak." I sigh.

"I didn't say afraid either. I said not worth dealing with." Fabian explained.

_I feel the strength inside._

"Then why are you doing this?" I question, lifting my head up, "Or am I seeing this completely the wrong way?"

"You're not." He said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "But, I'm confident that you're not the type to break my heart."

"I hope I'm not."

"I may not know you that well but, don't you believe in fate?" he asks.

"No." I mutter, "I'm terrified of fate.

_No mountain seems so high, no river seems too wide._

"Why?" he presses his eye brows in.

"Fate killed my parents. I can't trust it." I shake my head.

"Then how about… destiny?" he asks.

I smile, "And what do you think of destiny Fabian?"

"I think," he said, pulling me closer if that's possible, "Destiny threw you into me at the airport. Then destiny brought you back to me at UCL. It was meant to be Nina. How can I deny that, no matter how afraid or whatever I am of heartbreak?"

_And now you're by my side._

I didn't know how to respond to that. But I didn't have to, he spoke for me.

"Nina." He said, "If you're okay with it, I'm going to kiss you now."

All I can do was nod as we fell into each other. I couldn't keep in the emotion I felt as he lifted me completely off the ground, taking control of the kiss.

_You're the best thing in my life._

He slowly put my feet back on the ground. I craved more and more of him. But his eyes were staring at me, so caringly and basically saying that he was about to tell me something else.

"You and I…" he says quietly as the song ends and a new one comes on. I'm still too under his spell to know what it is, "It's like a dream isn't it?"

"If this was a dream I think I'd cry when I woke up." I muttered.

"Then never wake up Nina."

* * *

The rest of the night went fast. Fabian danced badly a lot, not really caring about what anyone said. We were dating, even if we never got a date. Unless you counted this. The next morning everyone was seated at the breakfast table, as usual.

"Nina, can you get the OJ?" Eddie asked.

"That's always Fabian's job, where is he?" Patricia comments, seeing that there was only the three of us there and the paper that was delivered through the mail slot every morning still sat on the doormat. Fabian was the only one who ever read it.

"He's asleep." Eddie replied, "When we got home last night he couldn't stop coughing the whole night. I could hear it all the way from my room. Kept him up all night."

"Poor Fabian." I sympathized. I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and placed it on the table, pouring a glass for Fabian and placing it on his night stand.

Saturdays were our lazy days. Friday was always busy. We had classes, than we went to the gym, and mostly likely go out. Sundays were reserved for studying and doing any homework or projects. Sometimes just the four of us went to dinner or lunch at a local diner if we're in the mood.

"So, you had a lovely night last night. Didn't you Neens?" Eddie smirked.

"Yes, I did." I shrugged, "Did you? You and Patricia danced all night."

"We had a great time." Eddie smiled, "And we're going out tonight so you and Mr. Wonderful have to fend for yourselves."

"Where you going?"

"We haven't figured that out yet…" Patricia said slowly.

"Sounds awesome." I smiled, "We'll be okay on our own."

"Oh we know you will."

Fabian chose that moment to walk in, fully awake.

"You look better man." Eddie commented.

"I feel better." Fabian shrugged, "Someone left a glass of orange juice on my night stand." He sat at his usual seat, next to me.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"I should have figured it was you." He said with a grin.

"Eddie and Patricia are going out tonight." I told him, "What do you want to do?"

"I may have something planned…"

"Of course you do."

* * *

**Chapter concluded. YOU GUYS! I can see how many of you are reading this story! So little of you guys are reviewing! Reviews are what make me wanna continue! It makes me think you didn't like the chap! I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! I don't like doing this but… desperate times call for desperate measures…**

**8-10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	5. Forever and Always

"_Once Upon a Time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye. We caught on to something."_

_-Taylor Swift, Forever and Always_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: slcswimmer14 for being the first reviewer of chapter four!**

* * *

It's been a month.

It's December now. Fabian and I have been dating since the end of November. Now, Christmas is three days away.

Fabian and I are snuggled up on the couch, watching some TV. It's some random TV show that neither Fabian nor I were paying attention to. We were just kind of making out, you know? But of course, just as it's getting good, my cell phone goes off.

"Let it ring." He says between kisses.

"What if it's my gran?" I ask, pulling away.

He smiled against my lips and pulls away as well as I answer my phone. "Hey Gran."

My smile fades slowly as she tells me her news. "Yeah Gran, I-I understand. You sure you don't want me there?"

I nod as she speaks. "Okay Gran. I'll see you soon. I love you."

I put down my cell phone, grab a pillow and hug it close to my chest. I rest my chin on top of it and fight the urge to cry.

"Neens." Fabian said, looking toward me, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to go home for Christmas but my Gran's sick and doesn't want me there." I say. "I'll just spend Christmas here."

"But Eddie's going to Patricia's family's place." Fabian replied, "You'll be by yourself.'

"I'll be fine."

"No." Fabian said, "You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You're going to spend Christmas with me and my family. It'll be great I promise." Fabian told me.

"Thanks Fabian. I-" I stopped myself. I was about to say "I love you" but I know that he's scared of love.

"You what?"

"I can't thank you enough." I covered, wrapping my arms around him. I rested my head between his shoulder and his neck, feeling completely comfortable. He rubbed my back and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'll always be there for you." He told me.

"Forever?"

"And always."

I remember our first date so clearly, I can play every sentence back in my head over and over again. Maybe I'll start from the beginning…

* * *

"_Stop!" I giggled, as Fabian rubbed his hand over my knee in Chemistry. He smiled playfully at me and I could see Mr. Winkler peering over at us from his desk. Fabian must have noticed too, because he coughed and scooted his chair over._

"_Yeah… em… beaker C, I believe." He said._

"_You sure about that?" I smirked, knowing that his guess what terribly incorrect._

"_Yeah, positive."_

"_So put it in." I instructed him._

_He looked at me for a moment, the grabbed the chemical and pouring in in beaker. Nothing happened for a minute, but I adjusted my goggles and told him to duck as the chemical started fizzing. We ducked under the desk and heard a boom. We looked up and Fabian grabbed a beaker of water, throwing it over the fire that had started from the chemical reaction._

"_Be more careful, guys." Jason said from his desk, "I don't need my eyebrows burned off again."_

"_Sorry Professor."_

"_It was beaker A." I told Fabian._

_He just smiled and poked my side with his pencil, "You think you're smart don't you?"_

"_Maybe." I teased, adjusting my goggles._

_His face went soft as he jotted down the answer on his paper, "I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything Saturday. I had a whole picnic planned out but the rain…"_

"_Hey," I said, making him face me as Jason dismissed us. We placed out goggles on the table and poured the chemicals into the sink at the end of our table, "It's fine. We'll do something another night." I rinsed out the beakers and put them on the table, then grabbed my bag and Fabian and I walked out together._

"_Well, you busy tonight?" he asked._

"_I don't know…" I teased, "I've got a paper due next week. And you know how Eddie loves my cooking…"_

"_I think Eddie can deal with Patricia's cooking for tonight." Fabian smiled as he cornered me against a wall._

"_I'll have to think about it." I smirked._

"_You better think fast because I'm not letting you out until I get an answer. And I know you don't like tight spaces."_

_I waited a moment before wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping on him. He hugged me close to him as I repeated "yes" in his ear over and over again._

* * *

"_Nina, I love you, but you may need help picking out your outfit." Amber said with her arms crossed over her chest that night. "I would have helped Patricia but she threated to lock me in a closet with no food or mascara for sixty one days if I didn't shut up."_

"_I don't even know where he's taking me Amber." I sighed. Great, Amber is determined._

"_Then I'll ask him." Amber stated simply, turning on her heel and walking out of my room before I could protest. I glance at Patricia, who just shrugs her shoulder as if to say "you're on your own."_

_Amber walked back in with a satisfied smile, "Well, he told me it was a surprise but he told me formal but not to formal."_

"_Amber…" I sighed as she began searching through my closet._

"_Nina." She stopped me, "Just think… YOLO."_

"_You did not just say YOLO." Patricia groaned._

"_You. Only. Live. Once." Amber stated._

"_I know what YOLO means Amber." Patricia argued, "I just can believe you actually said it."_

* * *

_A long two hours later, Amber had me in a spaghetti strapped white dress that feel just above my knee. It was plain white, with a layer of white floral tulle covering the entire dress. A thin white strap separated the top and bottom. __**(A/N: THIS IS A REAL DRESS! SOLD AT DELIAH'S! I wear it anywhere, it's adorable. They also have it in pink!) **__Apparently, no AME (Amber Millington Ensemble) is complete without jewelry. Amber found a pair of gold studs in my jewelry box (they're okay Nina, but they aren't the pretties earrings I've ever seen) and a gold chain with a small ruby pendant (OMV [oh my Victoria] Nina this is so pretty!) to match my gold flats. But I drew the line at the gold eyeliner._

"_Nina, where did you get that amazing gold necklace from anyway?" Amber asked as she fiddled with my hair._

"_My mother gave it to me the last birthday before she died." I muttered. _

"_Oh Nina, I'm so sorry!"_

"_Amber, it's fine!" I assure her, "I'm okay."_

"_Hey Yacker!" Eddie shouted walking in the room, "You look pretty Neens. Anyway, Patricia! I got great seats for a Sick Puppies concert! It's just an hour away!"_

"_No way, Eddie!" Patricia shouted wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Yeah, it's great right?" he smiled, "I was wondering, if perhaps you'd… I don't know… maybe you'd like to take the second ticket?"_

"_Me? Miss a Sick Puppies concert?" Patricia said, "I'd love to go."_

"_So… can we consider this our second date?"_

"_Yes we can Kruger." Patricia smiled._

"_Cool." Eddie said, "Meet me outside in five minutes."_

_Eddie left the room and Amber cornered Patricia, "OMV is Peddie happening?"_

"_Yeah," Patricia muttered, "You know, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything but… we're like going on dates and stuff."_

"_I didn't ask if you were dating. I said Peddie is happening. I means that Eddie will so totally ask you, but he hasn't yet. Like Fabian has asked Nina, right Nina?"_

"_Yeah, he asked me last night if I wanted to be his girl." I responded._

"_See?" Amber said, turning toward Patricia, "It's science. You should let me work out you're numberology numbers!"_

"_Amber," Patricia mumbled, "I think you mean numerology."_

"_That's what I said. Numberology."_

_Patricia groaned, "I'm out, I have to meet Eddie."_

"_Yeah, I gotta meet Fabian." I added._

"_Ah, young love." Amber smiled._

* * *

"_Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" I asked Fabian. He looked really hot in his jeans and white dress shirt. I could see his muscular arms since Fabian had the sleeves rolled up a bit._

"_No," Fabian answered, "But you will get to see it when we get there."_

"_You're impossible." I sighed._

"_Maybe," he said, looking down at our intertwined fingers. "But, I think you'll take that back when you see what I have planned."_

"_You're that confident?"_

"_Look in front of you Nina."_

_I turn away from him and see a gazebo, lit up in the middle of a lake. There were millions of lights, changing from gold to silver to red to blue to green to pink. I could make out a table set for two in the middle and I heard music playing faintly from the boardwalk where I was standing._

"_Amber made me add the pink." Fabian commented._

"_Amber actually knew?" I asked, "She told me she didn't know!"_

"_She helped me with it actually. She said and I quote "you need to be romantic! This is Fabina's first date!" She told me if she pretended she didn't know, it would be easier for her not to tell you." Fabian chuckled a bit at the last part._

"_That's Amber for you." I sighed, "How are we getting over there?"_

_Fabian pointed toward a small paddle boat. Well, that's one way…_

* * *

"Fabian!" I heard Eddie call from the kitchen. It was December 22nd and Fabian and I were actually apart at the moment. It was a rare occasion, but a show he loved and I hated was on so we were separate. Eddie's tone was stern which surprised me.

"What?" Fabian shouted.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Do it!"

"Why?"

"DUDE!"

"Fine!"

I walked from the couch in the living room, to the kitchen where Eddie was. Fabian was in there at around the same time. Eddie didn't waste any time.

"Who's Joy?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! 5-8 reviews for and update AND if I get more, I'll include the rest of their date! Preview!**

"Socks?"

"That's the distracter… look at the bottom."

BLANK looks at the bottom at the bag.

"DUDE!"

**I'll give you a lot of props if you can figure that one out! And a shoutout!**


	6. Santa Baby

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight."_

_-Joan Javits, Santa Baby _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: Skinny from Step Up because I just watched that movie and felt bad for him :(**

* * *

"Who's Joy?"

Fabian's face went from confusion to complete sadness in less than a second at the mention of her name.

"Fabian?" I mumbled, "Isn't that the girl who came up to you and hugged you that day at the dock?"

"Yeah. That's her." Fabian muttered. "Why do you ask Eddie?"

"She called asking for a date. I told her you have a girlfriend." Eddie looked between the two of us, and walked out.

"Fabian?" I say again, "When you saw her that day… I thought you seemed bored. Or was it something different?"

"I lied."

"What?"

"When I told you that the reason I don't wanna fall in love was because of my parent's divorce." He muttered, "I lied. She's the reason."

"What did that evil bitch do?"

"She was my first girlfriend. She was my first kiss. She was my… first." Fabian muttered, "And she's the reason I swore I'd never fall in love."

"What. Did. She. Do." I asked, slowly this time.

"She told me she loved me! That's what she did!" Fabian yelled, throwing his chair back. I backed up, slightly scared. I'd never seen Fabian so angry. He was always to gentle, but when you got him angry… he had the fury and power of the Incredible Hulk.

"Sorry." Fabian sighed, picking up the chair. "Did I scare you?"

I nodded, just the slightest bit. I was afraid at the moment that if I got him angry _I _would be his target.

"Nina." Fabian's voice changed. It was soft and gentle again. The voice I trusted. "Come here."

I obeyed. Not out of fear. But because I wanted him. I wanted his arms around me. "I will never," he began, "Hurt you. I promise."

"I believe you." I mutter into his shoulder.

"I saw her at a café, kissing someone else." He admitted. "She took it as a break-up, but she asked me out again a million times after that."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"And you…?"

"Yes. Peer pressure. A bunch of guys at my school said she wanted to so… I got a hotel and we did it." Fabian muttered, his hold around me tightening.

"Fabian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I promise you something?"

"What?"

I sat up on the kitchen counter, putting my hands on both his cheeks. His eyes averted from mine so I was forced to take drastic measures. "Fabian look at me. Not at my foot, in the eyes."

His bright turquoise eyes flicked to my blue ones. "I will never," I began, "Ever hurt you like that."

That was all it took for Fabian to completely melt into me. He fiercely grabbed my head, pushing my lips to his. The impact was almost too strong. Almost. I managed to recover quickly enough and tried to gain as much control as I could. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving me a firm hold on him as the kiss remained steady. But no, Fabian had complete control. His hands traveled up and down my spine and hips, making his way even to my shoulders, pushing me toward him. He kissed my neck in a long, slow path making his way to my ear and doing the same thing on the other side. All the while, the only thing I could to was use him for support. His kisses were making me weak.

"Eh, hem!" someone loudly cleared their throat and both of us jumped, looking at Patricia and Eddie smirking at us.

"You know, we make food on that counter." Patricia commented.

"Can't we be alone for once?" Fabian mumbled.

"No, because you live in a house with three other people." Eddie added with a smirk.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Amber shouted as she threw her arms around me and walked into the house later than evening.

"Thanks Amber!" I smiled as she began to lug a bag full of presents in her hand.

"Amber…" I muttered, "You look like Santa."

And it wasn't exactly a lie… Amber had a red dress that fell to her thighs with a thick black belt in the center. The dress was trimmed with white fluff, the V-neck revealed a gold chain with a small present charm hanging from it. To top it off, Amber had a thick red headband with a Santa hat tilted to the left on the left side.

"I know, isn't it totally fabulous?" Amber gloated with a smile, "I made everything myself right down to the necklace. I painted the charm."

"Wow Amber, that's serious talent." I compliment as I wave to Alfie, Jerome, and Mara who Patricia had just let in.

"Thanks!" Amber smiled, "I want a dress shop when I get older. Daddy says that I don't need to work because he has enough money to support me, but I want to you know? I may seem like a spoiled little rich girl but, I really want to earn what I get."

"Wow Amber." I say, "I don't know anyone who has that kind of money."

"What about Fabian?" Amber asked, her face puzzled. "Our mums and dads are friends. They have about the same amount of money. I know for a fact that Fabian's mum said the same thing to him about him not having to work. But, he wanted to earn his money too. You know, being a marketing director and stuff."

"Wow." I mutter again, "I didn't know that." I glance at Fabian over my shoulder. He notices my eye and gives me a bright smile. But I can't help but think…

Does he really deserve a nobody like me?"

* * *

"I'll distribute!" Alfie announces, "First one is from Eddie to Fabian."

Presents began an hour later. I had been avoiding Fabian's looks. I still couldn't get the thought off my mind. My eyes kept glancing to the book on the shelf. The First Experience. I had been renewing it, but I never actually opened it. Something tells me I had to hold on to it.

Fabian takes out .all the tissue paper and pulls out a pair of socks. "Socks?"

"That's the distracter, look at the bottom." Eddie instructs.

Fabian looks at the bottom of the bag.

"DUDE!"

"What?" Jerome shouted, grabbing the bag and laughing with Eddie when he sees.

"Give me that!" Amber yells grabbing the bag, looking inside and rolling her eyes. "He drew a picture of boobs."

"It was a great picture!" Eddie defended laughing, "They were supposed to be Nina's…"

"You've never seen my boobs and you never will." I shouted.

"Whatever," Eddie muttered, "Alfonso, grab the blue bag. It's Fabian's real gift."

"Here." Alfie said, giving Fabian the gift.

"Please tell me it's not a drawing of a penis." Fabian muttered.

"It's not, it's a legitimate present!" Eddie laughed.

The gifts went by rather fast. There were gift cards and clothes handed out. I gave Fabian a guitar pick necklace with Fabian and Nina on one side and Forever & Always engraved on the other.

"Now it's my turn." Fabian smiled, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it in front of me and smiled. On the inside was a gold band with one small ruby on the center. I was breathless.

"F-Fabian." I breathe.

He just smiled and grabbed my hand, sliding the ring on my left ring finger.

"Merry Christmas Nina." He whispers in my ear.

* * *

**Okay, kinda short! But I have an explanation for my unexpected break from updating. Sorry! I have work from 8 am - 4:30 pm on weekdays! I'm a camp counselor. So updates may be slower this month and a half. And to the guest reviewer who decided it's cool to call me out for not updating, please don't do it again. I'm trying my hardest!**

**Anyway, I'd like to take a minute to thank my protégé who is all kinds of awesome. She's the best and I love her to death!**


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you can ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you."_

_-Mariah Carey, All I Want for Christmas Is You_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: For my protégé, who will remain nameless. She's always in my heart, I love her to death! She is perfect in every way! Even though you don't know her name now, you will in a few years when you find her name on the New York Times Bestseller List :)**

* * *

"Amber," I say as the she, Patricia, and I walk through the streets of London on Christmas day, "How long did it take before Mick told you that he loved you?"

"A day."

"_What?"_

"Yeah." Amber smiled, "I know. You see, we'd dated when we were freshman for about a year. But, we were freshman, it wasn't very real. It ended terribly after some stupid fight and we both went home from our boarding school for holiday. Then, when we got back we were ignoring each other… then something weird happened."

"What?" Patricia asked a moment later, since Amber had stopped talking to take a sip of her hot cocoa we'd just picked up from a small coffee shop.

"Oh sorry!" Amber smiled, "Well, a song came on the radio around Christmas. You guys ever hear the song Last Christmas? By Wham?"

"Yeah, of course." I said, as Patricia shrugged and answered with "Maybe."

"Well, it came on and with both realized something. We didn't want to give our hearts to anyone else and we both just started groveling. At the end of the night, he told me he loved me."

"Wow." I muttered.

"Why do you ask?" Amber wondered out loud, looking toward me.

"Well…" I sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Patricia smiled, catching on faster than Amber could.

"Yes!" I groaned, "I completely, utterly, head over heels, heels over head, thinking of our future together in love!"

"Aww, Neens!" Amber cooed as I tightened my jacket around me, "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because," I sighed, turning a corner and taking a sip from my coffee, "You know how he is. The day I met him, he told me he'd never fall in love. If I tell him I love him, and he doesn't love me back, our entire relationship is screwed. Besides, we've only been dating for a month or so. It'd just be going too fast."

"Nina," Patricia said, "I may not be a relationship guru like Princess Pink over here, but I am your best friend. I know you, even if we haven't known each other for long. Fabian's it for you."

"I'm her best friend too!" Amber argued.

"Amber, you're her best friend." Patricia stated, "I'm like her sister. Now shut up."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Patricia." I muttered, "I know you're right. It's just all I want for Christmas, is for him to say I love you. But he won't."

"I live with the idiot too, remember?" Patricia smiled, "I know how he is. He's just shy, he'll come around."

Nina gave a small smile.

"Wait." Amber said, "Patricia, there's something else wrong here."

"Yeah." Patricia agreed, "Nina, what aren't you telling us? Is there something else wrong with your relationship?"

"There's nothing _wrong _in particular. At least he doesn't know there is… Unless he does and he's just waiting for the right moment to break up with me." I panicked.

"I'm confused." Patricia said. "What's going on?"

I sighed. I knew I would eventually tell them. "I think Fabian's too good for me."

Patricia opened her mouth to reply, but Amber held up a hand. "Patricia, don't say anything." Amber face was completely expressionless as she stared straight in front of her. "I'll handle this."

Amber walked up to me, smiled and whacked me upside the head with her purse.

"Ouch!" I shouted holding the back of my head.

"Nina Martin if I ever hear that from your mouth again I will have to hit you _harder._" Amber said. Her face was hard as stone and her voice was serious as a heart attack.

"Ouch!" I said again, "What the hell was in there?"

"Nina, what do you keep in your purse?" Amber asked. "I probably have the same stuff."

"I do not keep bricks in my purse!"

"There are no bricks in here!" Amber argued, she opened her purse and began listing off the items, "See? Wallet, make-up, tampons-"

"Okay, Amber!" Patricia cut her off, "I think we've heard enough."

"That really hurt!" I said, still holding the back of my head.

"What happened, Neens?" Fabian's voice interrupted the conversation. ***** see bottom of page for details.**

"I was walking out of the café and the door was closing too fast. It hit me in the back of the head." I covered.

"Bloody hell, you've got a huge bump." Fabian said, his hand on my head. "I was just coming to collect you so we can go to my parents. Oh Patricia, Eddie wants you to come now as well."

"Have fun guys!" Amber smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

"You okay?" Fabian asked me as he knocked on his parent's door. The house was grand. Extravagant. Completely over the top and fancy. So much larger than the house and a million times the size of the one story house I grew up in. "You seem a little tense."

"Nervous I guess." I said shakily.

"Don't worry about it." He said, his hand on my arm. "They'll love you."

If only you loved me.

"Fabian!" A tall, slender woman said in the doorway. "It's been months! How's school? You're always so vague on the telephone!"

"Schools great mum." Fabian laughs.

"Just as vague in person I see." She smiles, "And you must be Nina." I don't have time to say yes before she pulls me into a hug. "You are the only topic Fabian isn't so vague about! He could go on about you for hours-"

"Mum!" Fabian stops her, "Why don't we go inside?"

"Oh yes of course, sorry dear." His mum said, pulling away. "I'm Maria by the way."

"Nina." I say, then blush and laugh nervously, "But you already knew that."

Maria just smiles, "Why don't you meet everyone else?"

"Yes, mum, let's go." Fabian sighs as his mother begins to lead us out of the foyer. "Sorry about that." He whispers.

"She's great." I smile and peck his cheek quickly. He just smiles and slips his hand into mine.

We reach the sitting room, where Maria begins the introductions. "Nina, this is Fabian's older brother, Blaine and his wife Ana."

"Mate," Blaine says to Fabian when he shakes my hand, "She's as pretty as you described. How'd you get her, you dork?"

"Blaine!" Maria scolded.

"Calm down, mum, it was a joke." Blaine mutters as I laugh.

"Sorry about him, I'm Ana." His wife smiles pleasantly at me. I can tell her accent isn't British, it's Australian.

"Nina, nice to meet you." I say.

"What a lovely ring!" she exclaims. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

I see Fabian beaming out of the corner of my eye. "It was a gift."

"And this," Maria says pointing to a girl about eleven years old, seated on the couch. She's in a festive dress, her lips natural and her cheeks very red, which I get the feeling are natural too. "Is Rosie, Fabian's sister."

"It's a pleasure." She smiles.

"John, stand up and greet the girl." I hear Maria saying behind me as I brightly smile at Rosie.

I hear a grunt and I turn around, I see a man who could only be Fabian's father. His face is unreadable and I smile, sticking out my hand. "Hi, I'm Nina Martin."

"John Rutter." He says, his hands never leaving his sides. I drop my hand and back up a bit.

* * *

"So Nina." Blaine says as we all sit in the sitting room, the women holding glasses of wine, the man with beers, and Rosie with a soda. "What are you studying for?"

"Journalism. Or teaching." I say with a laugh, "I love writing and I think I want to teach it to kids."

"And you haven't decided?" John asks.

"No not yet." I say, "I'm leaning toward teaching though."

He grunts again. "What are your parents like? What do they do?"

I bow my head and Fabian's hand tightens its grip on mine.

"They, umm… they died when I was young." I muttered and Fabian began to rub my back.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry." Maria sympathized.

"It's okay," I sighed, "It's was a long time ago."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Dad!" Fabian shouted. "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

"Well it's not a good thing." John said, setting down his beer bottle. "There's no inheritance in it for you. And judging by your… personality you don't have much money do you?"

I bow my head again.

"Dad what the fuck are you getting at?" Fabian shouted standing up.

"I'm getting back at the fact that my sons don't choose good women for themselves!" John shouted standing up as well. "Americans and Australians that don't have much money. Ana came from working at a bar! Who knows where you're new slut came from? A farm maybe?"

"John!" Maria screamed, "Sit down and shut up! I'm sorry Ana, Nina. Maybe it's best if you guys leave. Blaine, Fabian, can one of you take Rosie for the night."

"There's room in our place." I spoke, tears still flowing from my eyes, "Blaine and Ana, why don't you come? We can still do something."

"Ana, Nina, why don't you help Rosie pack a bag?" Blaine said.

"Okay." We answered together.

* * *

"He did that when he first met me." Ana said when we were in Rosie's room. She was choking back tears, "He yelled and screamed. But, Maria wasn't there to stop it that day. We thought he was over it."

"I remember." Rosie muttered, pulling out a small luggage with the cast of the Twilight Saga on it, "I told mum and he told her he was drunk."

Ana just shook her head and muttered something incoherent.

"How many days do I need to-"

"_You have no right to say that about my girlfriend!"_

"_And Ana is my wife! Now and forever! There's nothing you and your screwed up head can do about it!"_

"_Boys, maybe it's best if you take you're partners and Rosie and leave. I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Nina." Rosie said. "You too Ana."

"It's okay." Ana sighed.

"_Fabian, that girl is just the worst you can possibly do! You do realize that don't you?"_

"_Why don't you just stop?"_

"_Fabian, she's not even pretty!"_

"_STOP!"_

"I knew I wasn't good enough for him." I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Okay, guys, make yourselves at home." Fabian said, "Rosie, I'll bring your stuff to your room."

"I'll come." I said.

Fabian and I walked to the guest room, and I shut the door. "Fabian?"

"Yeah, Neens?"

"He's right."

"Nina, no!" Fabian shouted, "Don't you dare listen to him!"

"But, I've been thinking it for a few days." I sighed. "I'm nothing, compared to you. You need someone with money and looks-"

"Nina, stop it right now!" he shouted, his hands on my arms, "Stop! I don't want to hear this bullshit! You are perfect."

"No." I cried, tears streaming from my eyes, "I'm nothing."

Fabian said nothing, but grabbed my hand and put it on his chest. He looked at me, his face soft and he whispered, "Can you feel that?"

"Your heartbeat?"

"Yes," he sighed, "It's beating for you. Don't think that you're not good enough. You're kind, good-hearted, and beautiful."

I let a few more tears slide down my face, before I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder for a good ten minutes.

"Merry Christmas, Fabian."

"Merry Christmas, Nina."

* * *

**Okay, the stars are for my contest. Whoever can tell me what other story I used to have Fabian pop up in Nina, Patricia, and Amber's conversations, you get the next dedication!**

**Happy Fourth of July to any American's out there! :)**

**5-8 reviews for an update!**


	8. When You Look Me in the Eyes

"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me everything's all right. When you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms. I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know. I never wanna let you go."

_-Jonas Brothers, When You Look Me in the Eyes_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
Dedication: Awesome-England for guessing correctly that the story where Fabian always pops in on Amber, Nina, and Patricia's conversations was Something Must Be Kept a Secret.**

* * *

_Dear Amber,_

_Do you know that author pieface98? Well, someone keeps reviewing her story The First Experience in a very… flamish way. Pieface98 excepts constructive criticism, but not flames. The guest reviewer is always getting angry and typing in all caps that the story updates too slowly and isn't worth the wait. Pieface98 has a life! She works and is trying to update as best as she can! If she updated every day, the story wouldn't be as good. _

_Well, the least her other readers can do is review right? I've spoken to pieface98 recently and she says that she loves all her readers, even if they don't review. She believes that if they read it, that's enough for her, but she likes to see reviews. She says it's a little extra love sent her way._

_Hope all is well, Amber. I'll be back from my trip soon. Love you to pieces!_

_-Mick_

* * *

**Onto the real story!**

* * *

January came and went. But, I guess that's what happens sometimes. Maria filed for divorce, which is pretty good for her I guess. When I see her now, she's happy. Either way, Fabian hasn't told me that he loves me and I haven't told him. Why? I have no idea.

"Nina." Mr. Winkler says from his desk as Fabian and I are packing up our stuff in Chemistry.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you please?"

"You go," I tell Fabian, "I'll meet to back later."

He gives me a small smile, then a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

I smile and walk towards my Professor's desk. "Yes sir?"

"Have you started to read The First Experience yet?" he asks.

"Sorry sir, but I haven't." I admit, "I've been meaning too, really! But, the work has just been a lot and I-"

"I was wrong." He began to mutter. "It wasn't the right time."

"Sorry?"

"She just wasn't ready. I should have waited."

"Professor?"

"She needed time to get to know him. I should have waited."

"JASON!" I shout.

"Sorry Nina." Jason said, finally snapped out of his babbling. "You'll have to go. I'm sorry. I'll explain everything soon enough."

For the strangest reason, something inside me begged me to believe him. So I did. I gave him one last look before walking out.

* * *

"Guys!" Eddie shouted, running toward Fabian, Patricia, and I on the couch, "I got it!"

"What?"

"That position for the Marketing team at Frobisher and Smyth's! They want to hire me as a junior executive for now, just to see how I do!" Eddie shouted excitedly, "I start next week, doing night shifts."

"Eddie that's amazing!" Patricia smiled, rapping her arms around Eddie.

"Thanks." He smiles, "There's a big gala for some account next month. You guys interested? To make sure the account does well and to get business, I get, like, a dozen tickets to give out. I'll need a beautiful," he turns to Patricia, "Smart, sort-of-friendly woman on my arm. No anybody?"

"I might."

* * *

"Amber," I say, "You know we can always buy dresses right?"

"I know, but they won't be as good as the ones I design."

"And, you know it's a month away don't you?" I ask.

"It will takes me a day to design a dress. I takes me a week to make it. I have to design one for you, Mara, and Patricia."

"What about you?" I press.

"I have one set aside."

"What do you mean?"

Amber sighs and sets down her sketchbook, "I have this dress design. It's a soft green, made of silk that falls to the floor. It's a sweetheart neckline, that's embroidered with some gems. There's a lot of sparkles at the top, as you go down the dress the sparkles lessen until you reach the bottom and there's barely any. I designed it a few months ago. I've been waiting for a chance to wear it."

"Where is it?"

"It's at my parent's house." She says, "My mum loved it. She said that a dress like that was worth… so much. So much more than anything she had. She said that… it was so special because I put my heart into it. She wanted to keep it safe for me."

"Wow, Amber." I smile.

She gives me a thousand watt smile and picks up her sketchbook again, "I incorporate you're personalities into a dress. I make it you. You'll never find a dress that matches your personality in a store Nina. And with… that… said… I'm done." She hands me her sketchbook. In huge bubble letters at the top, my name is written. Beneath it, is a dress. It looks like it's already come to life on the page. In a light purple color, the dress falls in a light way. It has a halter top, decorated with a few gems. The top was sparkling, while the skirt fell silkily to the floor. Amber had drawn a pair of gloves (also sparkling) with an arrow and _suggested _written in her neat cursive.

"Amber." I muttered, "It's amazing."

"Told you so."

* * *

"So," I say to Fabian as we sit down together to watch a movie. It didn't take long for us to get in our normal positions. Him sitting upright, his feet on the coffee table. Me with my head on his chest or stomach, legs over his. Today I went for the chest, his arm wrapped around me and pulling me closer. "You had fun this New Years?"

"You mean helping Rosie move her stuff to my mum's new place? Or yeah," he said sarcastically, "Loads."

"Good." I say snuggling closer. "What do you wanna do next New Years?"

"Well," he sighs, "When I was in Liverpool with my family, we used to always go to this thing they do by the river. Everyone got this firework thing, to pull at midnight. It was amazing, all the lights going off at once. But, there was a spot. A spot above it all, a bridge. I always wanted to go up there, to see how it looked at midnight. When all the lights went off and reflected in the river. My friends and I were the only ones who knew about it. I was never allowed to go up there though. My father banned me from going. Probably because it made me smile, and the only things that were allowed were ones that made me cry. Someday I'm gonna take you. I imagine it's extremely romantic. Just you and me, next New Years."

"Sounds like a plan." I say, and snuggle closer to him.

* * *

**Okay, shorter than usual! But, cut me a little slack! Next chapter, you guys are going to figure out how the First Experience and Mr. Winkler fit into this! I want to hear your guesses guys! Also, when is Fabina going to say I love you? PREVIEW TIME!**

"So… you mean… if I don't… he won't?"

"BLANK… history tends to repeat itself. And you know it's true."

"How did you know?"

"I told you, history tends to repeat itself."

**GUESS GUYS!**


	9. It Will Rain Pt 1

"_If you ever leave me baby. Leave some morphine at my door. 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor. So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making to keep you by my side to keep you from walking out the door."_

_-Bruno Mars, It Will Rain_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I do own the designs for all the dresses!  
Dedication: To my best friend, who is supportive in every way!**

* * *

"Amber, you did all this really fast!" Mara exclaimed, viewing her dress in the mirror at the dress store Amber was opening. It was the day before the gala and the dresses had just gotten done. Of course, right now the dressing rooms were the only thing finished. Well, that and the floor. The ceiling wasn't even done yet. The store was small and Amber was still looking for more employees and people to help her sew, but it was almost there. The mirror the girls were using was a three sided one with a pedestal in front of it. Mara's dress was at the top of the pile, so she was trying it on first. After Amber of course.

Mara's dress was a mermaid style. It was gold and strapless, with and open back and a sweetheart neckline. The neckline was (as usual) embroidered with gold gems. The whole thing was glittering. The tail part was puffy, but in a way made Mara seem taller (and the huge heels Amber added helped even more), it was also the most sparkling part. Even though it was puffy and huge, whenever Mara turned even the slightest bit it went spinning too. Mara loves that the most, she says it's fun when dancing.

"I think I'll finally be able to reach Jerome." Mara giggled, before stepping down from the pedestal and giving Amber a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Amber!"

"Anytime," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Mara you look sensational." I smiled, hugging her.

"I feel like I'm living a fairytale." Mara commented.

"You should." Patricia smiled. "My turn!"

She grabbed her dress off the top of the pile, she ran into the dressing room. She emerged moments later in a midnight blue strapless dress, with an open back like Mara's. But, the bodice on this dress started right under her chest and began wrapping her lean waist and showing off her curves and continued the wrapped style until it reached her knees where the rest of the dress fell like a mermaid style, but not as puffy since the dress was silk. It was more graceful. The dress (like most of Amber's designs) were covered in sparkles, but there was something different about this one. The sparkles made her glitter like the night sky. She looked… wow.

"Amber, I think you outdid yourself." Patricia muttered, breathlessly as she admired the dress in the mirror. She slipped on the open toed black pumps that Amber was handing to her.

"I try," Amber smiled modestly as she examined the dress. "It fits perfectly."

"Wow." I mumbled. I pick up my dress and go to change. But, Amber created a completely different dress than on the page. This one was silver. It was a dark shade of silver, with several gems and sequins creating a pattern on the front and back, cascading over the sweetheart hemline and open back (Amber likes this combination…). It was formfitting, until it reached mid-thigh and cascaded out in a lighter, sparkling silver silk. I got sparkly gloves, as promised. I put it on and walked out as I slipped on the gloves. I saw Mara putting on gold sparkly ones, Patricia midnight blue sparkly ones, and Amber light green sparkly ones when I got out.

"You like?" Amber smiled in a snarky way.

"You tricked me!" I shouted with a laugh.

"Darling you fell for it! I would never let you see a design I made in ten minutes and you don't wear light purple to a gala. Believe it or not, I made that dress from the original design." Amber retorted.

"How do you get this from the design you showed me?"

"It still has silk doesn't it?"

I smiled and gave Amber a huge hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime, darling."

* * *

The next day, we sat in chairs, our feet dipped in water. Mani-Pedi's. Fun.

"You excited?" Amber asked from my right.

"Excited?" Patricia questions from my left. "More like… freaking out!"

"Seriously." Mara adds. "And Patricia isn't known to freak out."

"She's right." I point out.

"And the best part." Amber smiled. "Tonight, Fabian is going to tell Nina that he loves her."

"What?" Patricia, Mara, and I shoot upward, causing all three of our pedicurists to glare at us.

"It's obvious!" Amber points out, "He's just been waiting."

"I don't know Amber." I mutter.

"I do."

After Patricia and I get home, there's only one thing I can think to do.

Start reading The First Experience.

* * *

I merely get to page 60 when I find out what Mr. Winkler was talking about.

_Luke just turns his head a bit and sees something out of the corner of his eye. A girl. Her hair was long and red, her eyes were blue and deep. She must have felt him staring because she looked at him too. Their eyes met for the first time and there was something there. Something, something neither of them had felt before. The experience was… new. He noticed everything about her. Her face shape, her eyes, even the earring on her ears. _

I read on and on, realizing that Ali was afraid of love, much like Fabian was. Only when I reached page 245, did I know what I had to do.

_At that moment Luke realized something. He had to give up on his life. The one being a bachelor in his own apartment, watching sports and drinking beer, to keep Ali. He had to tell her that he loved her… or he'd lose her._

I dropped the book, not worried about how it ended and ran. I ran in search of Mr. Winkler. I had a bit more than an hour before I was meeting Amber and the girls to do our hair. I reached his office and barged in.

"Mr. Winkler!" I shouted.

He took one look at me and said, "You read it didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And what have you learned?" he asked.

"I have to tell Fabian how I feel. Or I'll lose him, won't I?" I told him.

He nodded.

"Why can't he say it?" I asked.

"Why couldn't Ali?" he answered smartly.

"Because she was afraid of falling in love." I sighed. "So… you mean… if I don't… he won't? What if he does first?"

"He won't. He's too scared."

"But-"

"Nina, history tends to repeat itself. And you know what you read is true." Mr. Winkler said.

"What do you mean history tends to repeat itself?" I asked, "The book is fiction."

"Is it?" Jason asked. He extended his hand, "Hello, my name is Jason Luke Winkler. My wife's name is Esther Allison Robinson-Winkler."

"You mean?"

"I wrote that book under a penname. I used mine and my wife's middle names. The story is true."

"How did you know?" I asked, "About me and Fabian?"

"I saw my wife and I in you too," he explained, "I and I told you, history tends to repeat itself. Now, Eddie told me about that gala. Go get ready. Find the perfect moment tonight to tell him."

I smiled, "Thank you so much Mr. Winkler."

* * *

"So, do you think he'll tell you tonight?" Patricia asked as Amber styled my hair. Since I had gotten there late, I was last. Patricia was doing Mara's make-up now. Her hair was straightened, her bangs pinned back. Patricia's lightly curled at the ends. Amber's was heavily curled, like Taylor Swift's hair. Amber had parted mine to the side and was curling it to perfection.

"I don't know." I answer, instead of telling them to whole story. It's just too complicated to discuss over hair and make-up.

Soon enough, we were all done. Mara's make-up matched her dress perfectly. He eyes were heavily tinted gold as was her eyeliner. Her black mascara was perfect and he cheeks were even tinted gold slightly. Her lip gloss was a glittery neutral color.

Amber's eyes were silver, like her eyeliner. She also had black mascara, but her cheeks were rosy. She had a light pink lip gloss.

Patricia's eyes were a darker shade of silver. Her eyeliner and mascara were black. She had a light tinted blush. She had a reddish lipstick.

Because the third times the charm, my eyes were also silver, but I had a lighter shade of sparkling silver. I had black eyeliner and perfect black mascara. My lips were a pale glittery pink.

"So," Amber said as soon as we're all ready. "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be." I say.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter had NO Fabina in it whatsoever but, it was the preparation chapter! Next chapter, well prepare for a lot. **

**Oh, and to the guest flamer, I'll say this. I outright laughed at your flame. I just find it funny that you're so pathetic, that you have to try and tear people down to make yourself feel good for two simple mistakes, everyone knew what I meant anyway. Nice try but sorry to say, the words of a coward that hides behind a computer don't bring me down. I'll never stop writing, I'll never think less of myself because of what cowardly, pathetic bullies think of my writing. I'm proud of my work and thankful for my readers, no matter what you think. No thought in my plots? Funny, because if my plots had no thought, then why do I have 108 other great reviews on only 8 other chapters? And I do have a life, unlike you. A person who has to go through every single word to try and find mistakes to tear people down. I have people, like my protégé who supports me and loves me. My sister, who laughed with me at your review. My best friend, who reads my writing and tells me how it is and helps me through the quirks. You have no idea what they're saying about you right now. You're lucky I'm not writing it. Lucky for you you're hidden behind a computer screen. My protégé wants to pummel you. And she could take a coward like you, I know it. Did I offend you? I didn't mean to be rude… Oh wait, I DID ;) I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh wait, I know you will. Why else would you read to chapter 9 if you didn't like my story?**

**PREVIEW!**

"Do it!"

"Now?"

"YES!"

"But-"

"No. It's time and you know it."

**Love you all to pieces!**

**Pieface98 ;)**


	10. I Will Always Love You

"_Bittersweet, memories. That is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you need."_

_-Whitney Houston, I Will Always Love You_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To all the reviewers who came back and retorted against the guest reviewer. You guys are the reason this story is still going.  
-Protégé: I'm one of those retorters!  
-I know sweetie, I saw. Love you! :)**

* * *

"Holy crap."

That was all Fabian said. He saw me when I came from my room with the other girls and dropped his jaw. Jerome, he just smiled. He knew what he had. Mick sighed. He clearly knew the dress. "What am I going to do with you?" he said. Amber smiled and answered smartly with, "Love me until I die." Eddie… Eddie was hard to describe. I'd never seen him so awestruck. So… amazed. So… in love. The only time I'd ever seen him _close _to this expression, was when he saw the world's largest ball of dirty gym clothes that had formed under his bed. He didn't even notice he was sleeping on top of a mountain of clothes. The only reason he found out, was when Aunt Trudy walked in and fainted from the smell.

I noticed all Mara could do was smile too, before kissing Jerome of course.

Amber, being well herself, looked at her engagement ring and told Mick that she'll never stop loving him.

But she said something that caught everyone's attention.

"Let's get married this year."

Everyone turned their head in shock. I think Mick was in the most shock out of everyone.

"Babes… are you serious?" he asked, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Yeah." Amber nodded, "I love you. Why wait?"

"Okay." Mick said, without a second of hesitation. "I love you! What are we doing? I can't wait four years before I can call you my wife! Mrs. Amber Campbell."

Amber smiled and turned toward Piper, "Sorry I couldn't get you a dress. I didn't have your measurements because you didn't get back from Milan until yesterday."

"It's fine Amber." Piper smiled, her arm through Alfie's, "I bought a dress in Milan anyway."

"Oh, by the way you two," Alfie said directing to Mick and Amber, who had resumed making-out, "Get a room… or a condom. We don't need another Mick eating all the food."

I did the only thing a good best friend would do.

I grabbed _Amber's _purse (because it hurts more, I would know) and hit him upside the head.

"Thanks Neens!" Amber smiled as I handed her back her purse.

"Hey, why did you use Amber's purse?" Fabian asked.

"No reason." I say with a smile, "I didn't want to hurt mine."

Amber gave me a sly smile, as Fabian grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

This is going to be the best night of my life.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when we got there. People were dancing, some dressed even fancier than us. And I though Amber was over the top. Some of the more posh attendants were sitting around the tables, drinking and gossiping.

"Table 7 guys." Eddie said, picking up our cards.

We place our stuff at the table and Fabian smiles as me, "May I have this dance?"

"I have to think about it." I say as I take a sip of my water.

He smirks and puts my water glass down, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me toward the dance floor, "You can't wear a dress like that and still tease me the way you do."

His voice sends chills down my spine. We dance formally, my hand on his shoulder, his on my waist, and our other hands holding each other to our side.

"I don't think we've ever danced like this." I say with a smile.

"There's a first time for everything." He answers.

_I have to tell him how I feel._

The voice, my own voice, echoes in my head. I'm startled my it's appearance in my brain. So startled in fact, that I jump a bit.

"Are you okay, Neens?" Fabian asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah." I say weirdly. "Yes. No. I mean-"

I pull away from him in the middle of the dance floor. I look at his feet. I feel… dizzy. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." I mutter, a fall in his arms.

"You're not going anywhere." He says protectively. He leads me back over to a chair and gives me water, his hand resting on my shoulder and rubbing my back. "What happened?"

"I just got a little dizzy." I say dismissively. "I'm fine. I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Well you're not going alone." He tells me.

"Patricia!" I call her over, "I'll take her with me, okay?"

"Fine."

Patricia and I walk to the bathroom. As soon as the door closes, I spill my guts. I tell her everything. About The First Experience. About Mr. Winkler. About how if I don't tell him I love him, I'll lose him. She listens in silence and at the end she says one thing.

"Do it."

"Now?" I asked panicking.

"YES!"

"But-"

"No. It's time and you know it Nina. Trust me when I tell you, he loves you back." Patricia promises me.

I suddenly get a surge of power. I stand up a little straighter and flatten out my dress. I smile and walk out of the bathroom, right up to Fabian.

"Fabian!" I say. He looks at me, opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I love you."

Fabian drops the glass in his hand. The shattering noise against the hard floor is enough to turn a few heads. It almost makes my eardrum shatter along with it. I feel like room has over taken a sickening silence. The most sickening part? Fabian. He's pale, as if he's seen a ghost. His eyes are panicked, his body stiff as a board.

"Fabian?" I whisper into the silence. "Say something."

"Nina, I think we should do this later."

"Why do it later?" I ask. "Do you not love me?"

"No, Nina! It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" I reply, "If it isn't that then you'd say it back!"

"But, Nina-"

"But, Nina what Fabian?" I shriek.

This is enough to turn the whole room toward us. I can see a crowd forming out of the corner of my eye. I focus in on my friends. Amber has her hand over her mouth. Patricia's playing with the ring on her finger. Mara's hand in on her cheek. Mick's jaw is dropped. Eddie looks… constipated.

"If it's not that then say it back." I say quietly.

"I can't." he answers after a moment.

"Why not?" I shout.

"I don't know, Nina!" he yells. The crowd looks entertained. Fuck them.

"You don't know?" I laugh bitterly as tears form in my eyes, "No, I don't know Fabian! I don't know what you thought this would be. If you can't say I love you, then we have no future together. But, the worst part is the only person I can see myself with is you! And you don't even love me!"

"No, Nina! It's not that!"

"Come up with a different excuse Fabian!" I shout.

He doesn't say anything.

"Did you think," I say, "That I would stay with you, as your girlfriend forever? That you'd never propose or marry me or whatever, because you're scared."

"Nina!"

"You're scared Fabian, admit it! You're a coward! You're too scared to start a serious relationship, because of some slut who broke your heart in high school. But, guess what Fabian, everyone has their heart broken!"

"Nina, shut up!"

"No!" I scream, "I refuse! I feel like I'm being played by a guy who will never commit to me."

"Can't you give me time?" he asked.

"You heard Amber earlier. _I love you, why wait?_" I quote, "She knows how she feels about Mick and I know how I feel about you. So why wait? Unless you don't love me." I says, wiping some of the waterfall tears that had fallen from my eyes.

Fabian wipes a few of his own tears, "N-Nina." He says shakily, "Please, wait."

I shake my head, "I'm done waiting Fabian."

I turn to leave, grabbing my purse off the table. I hear Patricia apologize to Eddie and begin to follow me. When she gets to me, the crowd has formed a split in the middle. They parted like the Red Sea. I was about to leave, when I look back at Fabian. He can see my mascara stained face and I say one last thing. "Oh and Fabian, I will always love you."

As I turn I see him trying to run to me. But the crowd closes as I walk out, trapping him inside. Patricia hails a cab and we both get in. That's when I let the real tears go. I bawl my eyes out. When I did what I did, I thought I was saving myself from heartbreak. But I realized that this hurts as bad as it would if he told me he didn't love me.

My mind keeps racing back to his face, running through the thick crowd. I shake my head and try to look at the rain falling down on the window.

_I have to tell him how I feel. Or I'll lose him._

I was wrong. I lost him either way.

* * *

**And there you have it guys. The break-up. There'll be some angst in the next chapter, which is It Will Rain part 2. C'mon guys, let's get some guesses going here! What do you think is going to happen? Will he run back to her? Will they stay broken-up? What? **

**PREVIEW**

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Because he's-"

**Yes, I'm leaving it there. I gave you two updates in one day so I hope you're happy! Expect the next update soon!**


	11. It Will Rain Pt 2

"'_Cause they'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby. They'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same. If you walk away everyday it will rain."_

_-Bruno Mars, It Will Rain_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: Anyone out there who's felt the pain of heartbreak.**

* * *

_Special Preview: Fabian's Point of View!_

"Holy crap."

That was I said. She was stunning. The dress fit her body perfectly, like a glove. I could only imagine what it would be like to wrap my arms around her in that dress. She looked like a goddess, through and through. No diamond in the world could compare.

Then Amber had to go and turn everyone's attention to her.

"Let's get married this year."

Mick's face almost made me want to laugh out loud. He just stood there, not saying anything as he began to smile and bounce up and down.

"Babes… are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah." Amber nodded, "I love you. Why wait?"

"Okay." Mick said, without a second of hesitation. "I love you! What are we doing? I can't wait four years before I can call you my wife! Mrs. Amber Campbell."

Amber smiled and turned toward Piper, "Sorry I couldn't get you a dress. I didn't have your measurements because you didn't get back from Milan until yesterday."

Ha, so like Amber, to worry about a dress.

"It's fine Amber." Piper smiled, her arm through Alfie's, "I bought a dress in Milan anyway."

"Oh, by the way you two," Alfie said directing to Mick and Amber, who had resumed making-out, "Get a room… or a condom. We don't need another Mick eating all the food."

All I could do was stare as Nina grabbed Amber's purse and hit Alfie.

"Thanks Neens!" Amber smiled.

"Hey, why did you use Amber's purse?" I asked, honestly bewildered. Nina smiled slightly and answered quickly.

"No reason. I didn't want to hurt mine."

Amber smiles at Nina and I ignore whatever's going on and grab Nina's hand.

This is going to be… as Alfie would say… Amazeballs.

* * *

The party was already starting when we got there. There was a live band (expected) and the dance floor was full. I smiled, thinking of me and Nina dancing on there all night.

"Table 7 guys." Eddie said, snapping me out of my reverie.

We place our stuff at the table and I smile at Nina, ready to start the dancing right away, "May I have this dance?"

"I have to think about it." She says slyly, avoiding my eyes as she tries to cover the smile forming on her lips.

I smirk and she puts her water glass down, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the dance floor, "You can't wear a dress like that and still tease me the way you do." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shudder.

"I don't think we've ever danced like this." She says a bit shakily.

"There's a first time for everything." I answer.

Suddenly, Nina jumps a bit, her head picking up from my shoulder. She looks around, her eyes flickering to mine for only a second.

"Are you okay, Neens?" I asked.

"Yeah." She says weirdly. "Yes. No. I mean-"

She pulls away from me and we stand in the middle of the dance floor, her shaking her head as she seems to fight herself for something. Suddenly, she mutters something about going to the bathroom and falls into my arms

"You're not going anywhere." I tell her, putting my arms around her and leading her back to the table. "What happened?"

"I just got a little dizzy." She says waving her hand at me. "I'm fine. I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Well you're not going alone." I tell her..

"Patricia!" she shouts, "I'll take her with me, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

I wait a few minutes, then I hear it.

"Fabian!" Nina yells. "I love you."

I hear a shattering noise and wonder what it was. There was a bit of a silence around us. I knew this would happen. I try to get out the words _I love you too _out of my mouth, but then I think of Joy and I hesitate.

"Fabian?" she whispers into the silence. "Say something."

"Nina, I think we should do this later." Is all I can say at the time.

"Why do it later?" she asks. "Do you not love me?"

"No, Nina! It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" she fires back, "If it isn't that then you'd say it back!"

"But, Nina-"

"But, Nina what Fabian?" she shrieks.

This is enough to turn the whole room toward us. There's a crowd and I look around, seeing everybody. It looks like they're all gossiping and exchanging predictions like they're watching a movie in a theater. But this is no movie, this is my life falling apart.

"If it's not that then say it back." she says quietly.

"I can't." I answer. It's hard, but this is something I've been thinking about. I want to sat it, but I need time.

"Why not?" she shouts.

"I don't know, Nina!" I yell. I don't want to go into my whole spiel about love in from of all thest strangers.

"You don't know?" she laughs bitterly as the tears begin to flow. Oh no, I hate when girls cry, "No, I don't know Fabian! I don't know what you thought this would be. If you can't say I love you, then we have no future together. But, the worst part is the only person I can see myself with is you! And you don't even love me!"

"No, Nina! It's not that!"

"Come up with a different excuse Fabian!" she shouts.

Damn. I have said that a lot.

"Did you think," she says, "That I would stay with you, as your girlfriend forever? That you'd never propose or marry me or whatever, because you're scared."

"Nina!"

"You're scared Fabian, admit it! You're a coward! You're too scared to start a serious relationship, because of some slut who broke your heart in high school. But, guess what Fabian, everyone has their heart broken!"

"Nina, shut up!"

"No!" she screams, "I refuse! I feel like I'm being played by a guy who will never commit to me."

"Can't you give me time?" I asked.

"You heard Amber earlier. _I love you, why wait?_" she quotes, "She knows how she feels about Mick and I know how I feel about you. So why wait? Unless you don't love me." She says, wiping some of the waterfall tears that had fallen from her eyes.

I wipe some tears on the back of my hand, "N-Nina." I say shakily, "Please, wait."

"I'm done waiting Fabian."

She starts to leave, grabbing her bag and stuff. I wonder if I'd broken her heart the way Joy broke mine. The crowd parts as she begins to leave, but she turns and gets the last word in. "Oh and Fabian, I will always love you."

I start to make my way through the crowd that's closing behind her. Don't the assholes know that the happy ending comes after the guy runs after her? Jesus, you'd think they wanted us to break up. I finally get outside and I see Nina get into a cab, driving off. And she's taking the pieces of my heart with her.

* * *

**I got requests for Fabian's POV. Sorry if it was bad. The next chapter with start three months later so be prepared for a big time jump!**

**Almost forgot, I didn't like the preview from the last chap, so here's a better one.**

"_I don't know if I like it, I always got seasick."_

"_I was never seasick," he comments, "Only once did I know what it feels like. That feeling that you're worlds rocking upside down and you can't focus. You feel like you're gonna be sick."_

"_When?"_

**Guess away!**


	12. Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat

"_Said to myself sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the boat. And the devil will drag you under with a soul so heavy you'd never float, sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down, you're rockin' the boat."_

_-Guys and Dolls, Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To my cousin Ariana, who is at the moment skype-ing with me. She is very loveable and I hope she knows. YOU'RE GORGEOUS! **

* * *

_*Three Months Later: Back to Nina's Point of View*  
PS: Some Hunger Games spoilers._

Oh god. A ship. I'm on a ship.

I grip the railing of the boat for dear life, knowing that I'll be seasick if I think about it.

Eddie decided it was a brilliant idea to cash in the favor the captain of this ship owes him and got all of us (Me, him, Patricia, _Fabian_, Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Piper, and Alfie) a month on this thing. I didn't want to go, for more reasons than one.

The first month after the break-up was misery. We didn't talk at all which made being lab partners hard. The second month was bearable, us speaking when we needed to. The third month was okay and we spoke like we were acquaintances. Friends even.

"You enjoying it yet?" his deep, angelic voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I don't know if I like it, I always got seasick." I tell him, not lifting my gaze from the solid ground. We were leaving in a few minutes.

"I was never seasick," he comments, "Only once did I know what it feels like. That feeling that you're worlds rocking upside down and you can't focus. You feel like you're gonna be sick. Like… if you move even the slightest you'll tumble over and never be able to get back up. I wasn't even on a boat."

"When?" I ask, finally turning my head to meet his deep green eyes.

He only smiles. "C'mon, Eddie wanted all of us to get settled in our rooms."

* * *

Eddie gave us a sheet of paper with our room buddies on it, Patricia and I in one room. Amber and Mara in another. Eddie and Fabian, Jerome and Mick and Piper and Alfie got the room to themselves.

"Hey Patricia?" I say as I unpack my stuff. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

"Of course not, you'll have fun on this trip." Patricia smiles.

"No, not the trip." I say, "Dumping Fabian like that. Do you think I should have given him time?"

"Nina," Patricia sighs, "I don't think you're wrong to do what you did. You did what any normal girl would have done. And I don't blame you. But, Fabian and you have something special. After some time he'll realize what a douchebag he was and he'll grovel and you'll live happily ever after."

"Something special?"

"Nina, you may not have noticed this but… Fabian, he's your soul mate. Your true love. Fate. Destiny. Whatever you want to call it. Fabian's it for you."

"No he's not." I snap. "He doesn't love me. Done. We're both going to move on and Fate will find us both somebody else."

"Nina, you don't believe that." Patricia said.

"Yes. I. Do." I state firmly, not sure who I was trying to convince at the moment.

Patricia shook her head and muttered something to herself, but I didn't have time to ask what it was because someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Patricia called.

"It's me."

"Coming!" Patricia ran to the door and opened it for my cousin, who gave a smile. "Hey babe."

"Hey." He smiles, his arms already around her waist, "I was thinking since we'll be at sea all day tomorrow, we can do something maybe?"

I sighed as Patricia and Eddie acted all mushy and lovey. The boat had left from Liverpool, which meant the ten of us had made the three and a half hour trek up to Liverpool. We wouldn't be in Paris until late tomorrow, our first stop. After that we're going to Spain, stopping in Madrid and Barcelona. Then we go to Italy to see Rome and then Greece to see Athens. Then we turn around and go back to Italy, but in the southern tip called Sicily and we visit Taormina. Then back to the top of Spain to Granada and San Sebastian. Then back to Liverpool and another 3 and half hour drive to London.

"I could be into that." Patricia smiled seductively.

"I think you can." Eddie said back, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. "Hey Patricia."

"Yes Eddie?"

"I love you."

_I _almost drop the clothes in my hand. I don't even think Eddie realized I was in here. I could hear Patricia stuttering to say something and then she regains her ability to speak.

"I love you too."

Jesus. That went well.

Maybe it's just me.

* * *

Then next day, we're all at a big breakfast table on deck and everybody's making plans on what to do.

"Piper and I are going to explore." Alfie announced.

"Patricia and I are going to check out some of the water rides." Eddie proclaimed, trying to top Alfie.

"Jerome and I are going to see the on-board aquarium and casino." Mara said.

"Mick and I are going to check out the shops, we're going to look for wedding bands." Amber smile and Mick beamed as soon as Amber said _wedding._

"I was just going to hang by the pool," I said, by my voice was deepened somehow. And it was louder. Which meant one thing.

Someone else had said the same thing as me.

I look toward the man who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"You planned to hang at the pool?" I asked Fabian as his eyes avert to his eggs.

"Yes, I did actually. I got a new book, it's actually _The Hunger Games_ and I was planning on reading it." He muttered, his eyes never leaving his food.

"Oh. I was going to read _Catching Fire_." I say, _my _eyes never leaving _him._

I sighed. Patricia and Amber knew how I felt. They wouldn't leave my alone with him.

* * *

Those bitches.

Despite my previous beliefs, my _friends _had no problem leaving me alone with Fabian by the pool. We sat next to each other, because (of course) those were the only two seats left. I take off my wrap and lay down in the sun, grab _Catching Fire_ and begin to read.

I glance over at Fabian reading _The Hunger Games, _my eyes hiding behind my sunglasses. I study his every detail. His toned stomach and buff arms. The way he sits with one hand holding the book and the other behind his head, occasionally coming up to turn the page. His aviator sunglasses fit his face perfectly and he looks stunning.

Not that I'm thinking about that.

I avert my eyes from him and read about Katniss and Peeta's journey in _Catching Fire. _I try to focus but somehow, I can't. I reach over to try and grab my ice water, but end up knocking it all over Fabian.

Whoops.

"Shit!" he calls out, getting glares from a few mothers nearby. The water was ice cold, but missed his book completely, instead getting him right in the face. I stifle a laugh that still comes out in small fits of giggles.

"You think this is funny?" Fabian asks, a devious smile on his face.

I break out into full on laughter, dropping my book and clutching my stomach as I laugh at the look on his face.

"I think _this _is hysterical," Fabian says, picking me up bridal style.

"Don't you dare!" I shout as Fabian tosses me in the water.

I emerge and see Fabian laughing his ass off. I simply glare, "Can't you at least help me out now?"

"Sure Neens." Fabian says, extending a hand yet still laughing. I swiftly pull him in with me and he gives a small yell before being completely submerged in the water. He comes up and glares at me and I say simply, "Who's laughing now?"

Fabian grabs me by the waist and tickles my stomach, "I think you are!"

I push his hands away and I realize he's still holding me. We're both laughing now and looking into each other's eyes. I'm forgetting why we weren't talking…

"Well this is adorable."

A voice interrupts us and I look up, seeing Eddie smirking and Patricia smiling.

"Lap sitting in the pool?" Eddie says, his smirk not leaving his face.

"It looks like nothing ever happened at the gala." Patricia adds.

I jump off him and put my head down, suddenly remembering that he _doesn't _love me.

"We're just friends." I mutter.

Eddie and Patricia look confused and I snap, "It was just a misunderstanding! He doesn't love me!"

I get out of the pool, completely pissed off and shout to Fabian, "In the end, Peeta ends up brokenhearted because Katniss tells him that she was only pretending to love him. Just like me!"

I stomp off, feeling satisfied when I hear the three comments they say as I leave.

"Well she's pissed."

"What happened slimeball?"

"She just spoiled the ending!

* * *

**That's chapter twelve! Here's the preview**

"I just spoke to Patricia. She said you flipped out."

"I did not flip out!"

"Nina. Really?"

"Okay maybe I flipped out."

**Nothing for you to guess, but whatever. **


	13. Two Is Better Than One

"_I remember what you wore on our first day, you came into my life and I though hey you know this could be something?"_

_-Boys Like Girls, Two is Better than One_

* * *

**Disclaimer: House of Anubis is not mine.  
Dedication: To my **_**other **_**cousin Colette, who I am now skype-ing with. She's awesome and has a pretty smile :D**

* * *

"Nina!" I hear a pounding on the door. Amber. One of the bitches that ditched me with _him _today. What does she want now?

"NINA OPEN THE DO- What? You should have told me?" I could hear Amber arguing with someone on the other side of the door. I heard the look click and Amber walked in with Patricia on her tail, "I would have been here faster but I didn't know _someone _had a key."

"It is her room too."

"Nina, I just spoke with Patricia. She said you flipped out." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"I did not flip out!" I argued.

"Nina. Really?" Amber asked, "Shall we review the events? You were in his lap, _Patricia _made a comment and you got angry with Fabian and spilled the ending of the _Hunger Games_ to him before storming out of the pool area."

"Okay maybe I flipped out."

"That's what I thought." Amber said as Patricia smirked behind her, "Patricia was telling me that she thinks Fabian's your soul mate. I agree. You and him have something that not a lot of people are lucky enough to find. Why are you letting that slip away?"

"He's not my soul mate!" I shout as I put my wrap on and grab my beach bag.

"Nina…" Amber said a bit slowly, "He loves you."

"Fuck that!" I scream, "If he loved me, he'd be fighting to get me back! If he loved me, he would have said it back to me at the gala. If he loved me, we wouldn't be yelling about this right now!"

"Nina, you've changed since you lost him." Patricia said gently, "You snap so easily now. We think that you need some time away from men in general."

"Why?" Amber shouted.

"Shut up Amber," Patricia said, "Since we're going to Paris, as much as this pains me, we should all have a girls day and go… shopping."

"Girls day?" I question.

"Yes."

"I'll do it."

* * *

After that, the three of us made our way back down to the pool where Fabian was still reading _The Hunger Games._

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" Patricia said.

"Yeah, Neens, Fabes. Have fun. Go in the pool again." Amber offered, not knowing just _how _I got in the pool.

I silently sit down in the chair next to Fabian and take out _Catching Fire. _We both read in silence for a while, before I hear Fabian sigh and put down his book.

"Finished?" I ask, not looking up from my pages.

"Yes." He sighs, "I'm going to get the next one at the onboard book store. You know, if of course the ending doesn't get spoiled for me." He sends me a friendly glare and I blush.

"Sorry about that."

He just shrugs and gets up, then looks toward me. "So, you wanna check out those water rides?"

I nod and take the hand he extends to me, feeling waves of electricity flow through me. He releases my hand and we walk together. I find myself struggling to remember the gala and why we aren't together again as we do. We reach the tube pick up and there are no tubes left.

"Damn." I mutter.

"You guys need a tube?" a small girl and someone who looks like her older brother walk to us, holding a double tube.

"Oh thanks!" I smiled and she hands the tube to Fabian.

Fabian eyes the tube in his hand and says, "Well that was lucky."

"Which one do you wanna do first?" I asked, eyeing the many different rides.

"We can just go in order." Fabian shrugs and we get on line for the first one, which is a river rapids type of thing.

The line move fast, since all anyone had to do was put they're tube in the water and let the current start to pull them. Now that I think about it, it's more like a big mass of people instead of a line.

Fabian and I finally get in and begin to float down the river with the currents pulling us along.

"So, we get to Paris tomorrow, I think it'll be good. But I think I'm most excited to see Rome and Athens. What about you?" I say.

"I'm actually looking forward to Taormina, because the whole city is on this hill. It's totally going to be awesome." Fabian said.

We heard load crashing and screaming, so we look forward and see the rapids start. We're bobbed and thrown around like crazy until a big wave takes us far forward and we're lazily floating again.

"Whoa." I mutter.

"Yeah." Fabian agrees, shaking out his hair.

I just watch and feel myself smiling. He looks toward me and smiles too, "What are you smiling at?"

"You." I answer before I can stop myself.

I see Fabian flush and I turn back, seeing another round of rapids. We emerge again and hear something.

"Jesus, shit! What the hell? That's freaking crazy!"

"Oh calm down, Kruger."

I roll my eyes and me and Fabian glance at Eddie (who's flipping out) and Patricia (trying to calm him down). We paddle over to them before more rapids start.

"Do you guys recommend anything?" we ask.

"Hey guys!" Eddie says, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just floating." Fabian answers.

"Yeah, we won't be just floating for long." Patricia said, eyeing the next set of rapids.

As usual a wave took us up and we splashed back, but the river was over.

"We were just going to head to the high dives. You guys wanna come?" Eddie offered.

Fabian and I shrugged and joined them. The high dives were conveniently named the "Free Falls." They were pretty much cliffs that overlooked a deep pool. It was pretty cool, considering we were on a boat.

The boat rocked slightly and I clutched my stomach. "I'm not feeling too well. I'm gonna head back."

Turns out, I walked in the completely wrong direction and went off the edge of the cliff. The wind was knocked from my head and I faintly heard someone calling my name before I was submerged into the water and everything

turned

to

black.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Can someone explain to me what happened?"

"I've told you a hundred times! What aren't you getting?"

"Everyone shut up! I think she's starting to get up!"

I heard the voices and turned a little. What the hell happened? Eddie was the first voice, followed by Amber and Patricia, then Fabian. I gripped the bed sheets. Okay, I can feel, which must mean I'm alive. I opened my eyes and found everyone staring at me.

Well that's not awkward at all.

"The hell…?"

"Shh." Fabian spoke, "You're okay, everything's fine."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's a little after seven." Amber answered.

"What happened?"

"You got dizzy and fell off the Free Fall." Eddie said, sitting on my right side. "Fabian dove in and pulled you out."

I look to Fabian, who was rubbing his neck in an embarrassed way. I smile at him, "Thank you Fabian."

"It was nothing." He shrugged.

"It wasn't nothing." I tell him.

He just smiles as I sit up and announce that I'm hungry. We all order room service that night and hang in mine and Patricia's room. Eddie's against the wall, with one knee up and his arm resting on top of it as he eats his burger with his other hand. Patricia's against the bed next to him, her legs crossed as she eats her pasta with sauce. Fabian's laying against my bed, with his legs out in front of him. And I'm resting back against my knees, right next to him.

"Well, that was a lovely first day." Eddie comments.

Patricia scowls at him and I laugh, "It's not the first time I've fallen off of things." I add.

"Remember when we met?" Fabian laughs, recalling the fact that we'd fallen for… I mean into each other on more than one occasion.

"I do." I say. I do. Those words lingered in my head. Why is it, that with a plate of vegetable fried rice in my lap and a fortune cookie next to me, I just say two simple words and I can picture him and me in the future? Except, in my visions, it's me in a white dress and veil looking at him in a tux.

Fabian nudges me with his shoulder, "Open up you're fortune cookie."

I smile and break the cookie in half, stopping myself from gasping when I read the words written.

"What does it say?" Patricia asked.

"It says… be the change you wish to see in the world. It's by Gandhi."

I wouldn't admit it out loud, but that's not what the cookie said. I look down at it again before I shove it in my pocket.

_We do not remember days, we remember moments._

* * *

**Two things to guess today! Why does that quote have so much significance to Nina? And the next preview!**

"_Hey BLANK? Did you ever feel like you were about to tumble over but you weren't falling?"_

"_Yes BLANK. Elaborate on your situation."_

"_They say giving someone a second chance is like providing them another bullet to shoot with. But, when I'm with BLANK it feels like I'm tumbling and I felt the same way when I fell in love with him."_

"_Well, what you said is true. You would be giving them a second bullet. But you don't give them that second chance, or bullet, unless you trust them with a gun. If they're worth a second chance, the only thing they'll be using that bullet for, is to shoot anyone who's going to hurt you."_

**Okay, it's easy as hell but it's there so guess away! Oh, and I'm going to put up a poll on my profile to vote on the next dress Nina's going to wear. It's not gonna be for a few chapters so you've got time to vote, but I'm just letting you know!**


	14. 1234

"_There's only one thing, to do, three words, for you. I love you. There's only one way to say those three words. That's what I'll do."_

_-Plain White T's, 1-2-3-4_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I've said this enough, House of Anubis is not –and never will be- mine.  
Dedication: To Alessia for inspiring my first successful story and Victoria, just for being a little popple (inside thing…)**

* * *

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A FILL IN! IT WON'T BE VERY LONG!

* * *

We docked in Paris at around 10:00 that morning. Patricia, Mara, Amber, Piper, and I headed off the boat in the direction of the shops, ready for a much needed shopping spree.

"Oh mon dieu! C'est Amber Millington!" we heard Amber's name and our heads flipped to some red-headed girl dragging her friend over to us.

"J'aime vos robes! J'ai magasiné dans votre magasin quand j'ai visité Londres il ya quelques semaines! Vous êtes incroyable!" The girl looked like she was about to pee herself, but her friend quickly elaborated, muttering something to her friend.

"So-ry. She is just little excited." The friend said in a thick French accent, "She shop at your store in London. She love your dresses."

"Oh, merci!" Amber smiled, "This means a lot to me."

The girl's friend quickly translated and the girl smiled, "Merci! Au revoir!"

"That was strange…" I mutter as they walk away.

"I have a fan!" Amber smiles, "In France!"

"Yeah Amber!" Patricia chants.

Amber smiles happily and Patricia sends me a sly glance, "So, you seem to be warming up to Fabian."

"We're friends." I tell her, "And don't hit me with that soul mate crap again."

"Whatever!"

* * *

The shopping in Paris was fun, but getting back on the boat for dinner was nice too. Eddie made reservations at some fancy restaurant on the boat, so we had to get dressed up.

And as usual, Amber was prepared.

She tossed five dress cases on my bed, all with our names written on.

"You can thank me later," Amber said simply.

"Amber." Patricia said, holding her dress case but with kind of a scared expression on her face, "Please tell me they aren't as fancy as they were for the gala."

"Of course not, Patricia. They only thing worse than being underdressed, is being overdressed."

We rolled our eyes and unzipped the cases, revealing very nice dresses for the occasion.

Piper's was a dark red dress that was formfitting and fell to her knee. The halter top was decorated with sparkles, like the top of the dress which definitely made the dress stand out. Mara's dress was a bright yellow dress that had a bow on the side and flowed elegantly to a bit below her knees. It was covered with a floral tulle layer to give it a pattern. Patricia's dress was black and tight, with spaghetti straps and a long necklace with a silver rose pendant. Amber's was (for the very first time) bright pink. It had link-chains for straps and was tight until her waist, then elegantly flowed to her knees. Mine was purple and tight, with off the shoulder sleeves and reached above my knee. Piper, Mara, and Amber curled their hair while the rest of us straightened (mine was by force –Amber *cough cough*).

"Are we all ready?" Amber asked.

We nod and head out, but we reach the restaurant and they tell us that our reservation was for an hour later.

"That's Eddie for you." Patricia mutters.

"How about we just walk around for an hour until the reservation?" I offer, "I was gonna check out this book store so, I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

I was only half way to the book store when a girl stopped me.

"Excuse me." She says. I can tell by the smile on her face and the way she holds herself, that she was a good person. I'm a great judge of character.

"Yes?" I smile.

"I'm Joy Mercer. Can we talk?"

* * *

**Told you it was short! And, because I want you to guess why Joy has shown up and is acting nice, you will not be getting a preview :( If I give you a preview this chap, it'll give too much away. So, here's a quiz instead. **

**Why do you think has shown up and seems to be a good person? What do you think her story is?**

**What will Nina's reaction be?**

**Which of the songs used for the chapter titles have you known so far? Which are your favorites?**

**So answer those, first person to do so is my next dedication!**


	15. Love the Way You Lie

"_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero even though you lost your mind."_

_-Rihanna, Love the Way You Lie Part 2_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To kswiftie13 for being the first to answer all the questions :)**

* * *

"I'm Joy Mercer. Can we talk?"

I almost jump out of my skin at the name. The one Fabian has spoken of once and only once, the one who broke his heart. This girl is the reason Fabian didn't tell me he loves me back. First I'm angry, and then she speaks again.

"Before you try and kill me –and I know you have reason to- please hear me out." Her voice was kind and I was getting good vibes from her. It was strange. I should hate her, but her tone is making me have second thoughts.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to make my voice seem cold. But it came out more as a sigh.

"Let's go have a drink. And I'll tell you the whole story." Joy promises.

We get our drinks at the bar and I cut to the chase quickly. "What's this story you have to tell me?"

Joy sighs. "Once Upon a Time, I was the new girl at school. I'd moved from Liverpool when I was eight years old to Australia for my dad's job. I came back eight years later. Now, everyone is a teenager and they've already got they're core group of friends. Even though I had known them all as kids, they were completely different people now and I was still the new girl. No one really knew who I was. At eight years old, everybody was still being dressed by their mums so who could really know who we actually were? I remember seeing girls I once knew to dress in pink dresses, now wearing fishnets and black lipstick.

Joy sips her wine and continues, "Then, I had just come back from lunch. I –of course- sat alone. It was bio class and we were all assigned seats. I was assigned to sit with Fabian. He was kind and welcoming unlike most of the guys in that school. He told me that, he knew what it felt like to be out casted. He was the new kid last year. We were fast friends. Best friends. We did everything together. Laughing, talking, watching TV, going to the movies. Hell, we even went shopping. If only I knew then, we were only meant to be that. Just friends."

"He asked me out," she remembers, "It wasn't any big thing, we went to a movie. It was just like every other time we went to the movies. But, this time I held his hand. I should have known then that it didn't feel right. I learned then that you never should start a relationship with a guy after you've been friends for so long. You just can't, it become a whole world of awkward. And you lose them in the end. Either way, we dated for all of high school. One day we were doing something just the two of us. It wasn't really a date, just the us in my basement playing the Wii. Fabian had just swung the remote at the wall by accident and we both just died laughing. It was like we used to be. That's why I let it slip. I had said 'I love you Fabes' and he'd taken it like… romantically. It wasn't what I intended, but I was too nervous to tell him so. He never noticed, but when he told me he loved me, I wouldn't say I love you too. I'd say, yeah or bye or something. It was my mistake. Telling him I loved him, but not meaning it that way at all. I meant it, in a way as friends. Because that was what that night felt like. Like we were friends again. The way we used to be."

Joy was almost choked up at this point. I offer her a tissue and she gently wipes her eyes, "Then it happened. We were Seniors. The college letters were coming out. Fabian was accepted to Oxford, but I had never even applied. As soon as I got my acceptance to UCL for photography, I knew that there was no going back. I wasn't following Fabian to Oxford and he sure as hell wasn't following me to UCL. I wasn't dragging my past with me to my future."

Joy sighed, "I walked to a café to have a coffee. I hadn't told Fabian about my acceptance yet. I need to plan out how I would break to news about breaking up to him. So I got my coffee and turned to sit down when this guy rammed into me, spilling both out coffees. He apologized quickly and offered to buy we another coffee, which I gladly accepted. There was something about him. Maybe it was the twinkle of his eyes or the way he smiled but, there was something different about him that made me forget I had a boyfriend at all. We talked for that whole night. It was different than the way Fabian and I talked. Fabian and I were friends. We were afraid to push boundaries and talk about really personal and in-depth things. And I had only known him for a few hours."

Joy took a deep breath in and I knew it was about to get bad, "Then Ashton –that's his name- kissed me. The way it felt made me forget everything completely. It made me forget about UCL and my Fabian troubles. I didn't even hear the bell above the door of the café ring, signaling someone's arrival. I did hear Fabian scream my name though. He never gave me a chance to explain. I wasn't cheating on him intentionally, at all. But I did break him. I tried so many times to talk to him about it but he never let me."

Joy turned even more toward me then she was, "But that's why I wanted to talk to you. I know you can tell him. Get him to let me explain!"

"He'll be so mad that I spoke to you." I muttered, "I have to wait for him to be ready, for the right time! If I don't than he won't listen."

"I get it, take your time." Joy smiled, "I'd like to get to know you though. We should hang out sometime."

"Sure, we can get lunch tomorrow?" I offer.

"I can't," she says, "My boyfriend and I are getting off tomorrow morning. We're staying with his cousin here in Paris."

"Who's your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Ready babes?" a voice interrupts us.

"Yeah," Joy smiles, "Nina, this is Ashton, my boyfriend."

I smile. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine." He says, kissing Joy's head, "Let's go."

I watch them walk away and smile.

"Wow."

* * *

**I know, another short one. Sorry :(**

**I'm going on vacation, so there won't be any updates until the 31****st****! Sorry! I won't get online either, so PMs will be slow. Review!**


	16. So Emotional

_"I gotta watch you walk in the room baby, I gotta watch you walk out. I like the animal way you move and when you talk I just watch your mouth. See I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much. I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you. I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?"  
_

_-Whitney Houston, So Emotional_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
****Dedication: To the families of the people who lost their lives in the massacre at the dark knight showing. **

"Hey Neens?"

I turn toward Fabian, who's staring at me expectantly. "Yeah?"

He jumps off his chair and gets down on one knee, "I love you."

I jump, sitting up in my beach chair.

"Are you alright Nina?" I hear Fabian say from behind me, still firmly seated in his beach chair.

Okay. Just a dream. Shit.

"Yeah, just a bit of an overwhelming and completely unrealistic dream." I say, shaking my head

and laying back down on my chair.

I haven't done a lot of thinking about this. About the possibility that Amber and Patricia are right. That Fabian is -dare I say it- my soulmate? That one day he will be crawling back to me. Is it even possible? After all the things I said to him that day at the gala... Could he ever love me? Did he ever love me? Or are we both meant to be with someone else? I try to think that, but it's weird. I can't even see myself any other way buy with him.

"Fabian?"

"Yeah, Nina?"

I take a breath, "If you could do anything right now, and I mean anything, what would you do?"

Fabian sits up, taking in another breath. "If I told you then I'd have to kill you."

I glare at my friend, "Come on!" I plead, "Tell me!"

He gives me a sideways smirk them opens his mouth to speak again, "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

I cross my hands over my chest, "If I go, you have to tell me."

* * *

"Why don't you tell me first?" Fabian asks when we're on the line for ice cream.

"Because I asked first!"

"I asked second." he says with a smirk only Eddie or Patricia could possibly pull off. But he managed to.

I narrow my eyes, "I'd go surfing again."

"Again?"

"Mint chocolate chip for me and cookie dough for my friend." I tell the man behind the counter.

"You remember my order?" Fabian questions.

"How many times did you take me for ice cream during the five months we were together?" I say slyly.

"Well how do you know I didn't want to switch it up?" he smirks.

I lift and eyebrow, "Did you?"

His gaze drops to the floor, "No."

I nod in satisfaction and take the ice creams from guy. Fabian paid for both despite my protests, then we began to walk through the garden. It was full of real flowers and the ground was actually real dirt and grass.

"You never answered my question," Fabian tells me.

"Did you ever answer mine?" I laugh.

"Come on, finish your answer!"

"I used to surf when Eddie and I went to my uncles beach house in California. He actually owns the house we live in. He got Eddie and I surf instructors and stuff, but we never competed or anything. Then I fell off the board and snapped my ankle on a rock. I've been scared to get on a board ever since." I sighed, "I've tried to get back on when Eddie does, but I chicken out."

"Well I hope you do someday." Fabian smiles.

"Thanks." I say, "Your turn."

Fabian sighs, "Come on." he takes my hand and we finish of our ice cream as he pulls me to a secluded area of the garden.

"Nina," he says, "You wanna know what I'd do if I could do anything?"

I nod, almost seeing what was coming. He leans in and we meet in the middle. It's slow, like a

teenagers first kiss, but then breaks into a starving kiss. Both of us working to make up for the kisses we missed out on over the past months. I see flashbacks in my head of our relationship.

Almost like a movie.

_"I'll never fall in love," Fabian shrugs, "The risk of heartbreak is too high."_

_"So," Fabian breaks the silence, "We were all gonna do something tonight. You know, dinner maybe go dancing. Because Jerome here wanted to ask someone something."_

_"You're not," he says pushing a strand of hair behind me ear, "But, I'm confident your not the type to break my heart."_

_"Forever?"_

_"And always."_

_"Yes," he sighed, "It's beating for you. Don't think that you're not good enough. You're kind, good-hearted, and beautiful."_

_"Well," he sighs, "When I was in Liverpool with my family, we used to always go to this thing they do by the river. Everyone got this firework thing, to pull at midnight. It was amazing, all the lights going off at once. But, there was a spot. A spot above it all, a bridge. I always wanted to go up there, to see how it looked at midnight. When all the lights went off and reflected in the river. My friends and I were the only ones who knew about it. I was never allowed to go up there though. My father banned me from going. Probably because it made me smile, and the only things that were allowed were ones that made me cry. Someday I'm gonna take you. I imagine it's extremely romantic. Just you and me, next New Years."_

_"I have to tell Fabian how I feel. Or I'll lose him, won't I?" I told him._

_"You don't know?" I laugh bitterly as tears form in my eyes, "No, I don't know Fabian! I don't know what you thought this would be. If you can't say I love you, then we have no future together. But, the worst part is the only person I can see myself with is you! And you don't even love me!"_

I remember that night at the gala and my eyes snap open. I lose all feeling in my body except for the places where Fabian's lips had been. I grow strong and push him off me, "Fabian stop!"

"Nina," his voice is pleading and his hand rests on my cheek. I recoil away from his touch, but he's persistent. He moves his hand to my knee and moves my gaze to meet his. "I was wrong and stupid at the gala," at his mention of that night, I avert my eyes from his again. He gives up on looking me in the eyes and continues, "I want to be with you."

"Do you think I want to be with someone who doesn't love me?" I shout, bringing my gaze to his again, "I am not putting myself through that again! You were afraid of having your heart broken, Fabian? Well you broke mine first."

"Nina, you won't have to be with someone who doesn't love you." he says, "What would you say if I told you I love you?"

"I'd say you're a liar."

"But what if I'm not? What then?" he's gripping my hand tight, but lose enough for me to let go and run.

"I'd say you have to prove it." I tell him.

"Nina." he says, "I love you."

"Prove it." I whisper, then run off leaving him stunned.

"Nina!" he calls after me, "I love you!"

"I want you to prove it. I'm not giving you my heart again until you do."

I know I'm the liar there. Because he still has my heart. But he doesn't have to know that.

**I know i promised next week, but i got this so here! Remember to vote for Nina's next dress on my profile! **


	17. I Won't Give Up MINI

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us who to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake. And in the end your still my friend at least we didn't 'tend for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn. I had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I got and what I'm not and who I am."_

_-Jason Mraz, I Won't Give Up_

* * *

**Disclaimer: House of Anubis isn't mine.  
Dedication: To my idol, Chris Colfer (who plays Kurt Hummel on **_**Glee**_**). He is amazing in every way possible and you should go and buy his recently released book **_**Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell.**_

* * *

"Come again?" Amber says as we walk through the streets of Rome. She's stopped completely through at my last sentence.

"I said that Fabian kissed me," I tell her, "But you didn't let me finish."

"What else is there to say?" Amber yells, "He kissed you, told you he loves you and was stupid and the gala and I can start planning a Fabina wedding!"

"No you cannot because Fabina isn't back on!" I say, slowing her roll. Her eyes narrow to slits and she glares at me.

"And why not?"

"Because I told him he was a liar." I mutter.

And here we go again. Amber's purse makes contact with the back of my head. "You what?"

"Really? Again with the purse?" I ask.

"Nina! Why is he a liar?" Amber demands.

"Look I just told him he'd have to prove it." I say as something hits the back of my head. "Amber! What did I say?"

"That wasn't me…" Amber tells me, her eyebrows pushed together.

I turn and see a single rose lying on the ground. I pick up and read the note attached.

_Have I proved it yet? –I love you._

I roll my eyes. Roses? He thinks roses will prove that he loves me?

"NO!" I shout and drop the rose.

* * *

"Don't you find it ironic that the reason you and Fabian broke up was because he didn't love you," Eddie says as we walk around the Trevi Fountain, "But now, he keeps proclaiming his love for you over and over again and you won't accept him?"

"Shut up." I tell him.

"Seriously!" Eddie shouts.

"Maybe a little." I mutter.

Eddie rolls his eyes.

"I love you."

I find Fabian behind me, throwing coins in the fountain. "Fabian…"

"By Greek legend, the first humans were born with four arms, legs and eyes and two noses and mouths. Zeus was afraid of them coming up and rebelling against him, so he split them all in half. Everyone was forced to find their other half. They say these people are our soul mates." Fabian tells me.

"So?"

"I think you're my other half Nina." Then he shakes his head, "Fuck that, you're definitely my other half."

I look down to hide my blush, "Prove it."

* * *

**That chapter was a filler, because next chapter is gonna be huge :) I think I'll give you a preview.**

"_Fabian." I say, "I half to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

**What do you think is going on in this scene? Where are they? Why do they seem so sweet to each other?**

**Also, I have an announcement. I am officially writing Book One of the First Experience Series. Yes, you read correctly, I'm making The First Experience a book. I wanna get published! I'll keep you guys posted! You want a plot? Okay…**

_Rosie planned everything perfectly. She even put her twin Noah in her plans. But him? No. Luke from Connecticut was not in her plans. But why did he make her feel so special? Why did he make her want to forget her plans and just run to him?_

**The book will be Book One: The First Experience and Book Two: The Experiences. It's splitting this one down the middle. See you soon!**


	18. Glitter in the Air

"_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone. Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? It's only half past the pint of oblivion. The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run. The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames."_

_-P!nk, Glitter in the Air_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't (and never will) own House of Anubis.  
Dedication: To Naza-Pazz for being such a kind and dedicated reviewer! You're reviews make me smile!  
Pre-Note: The first person to find a quote in this chapter that's also a name of a chapter from another one of my stories gets the next dedication and major props from me! Also, keep in mind this is T rated for a reason!**

* * *

I tried to block out the sun from my eyes as I sprawled myself out in a lounge chair. We were almost to Taormina and I have to say I was excited. Athens had been a bust, which sucked, because it rained the whole time. I seriously have no luck.

Fabian has been trying to prove to me that he loves me since I told him too. He came close yesterday actually…

"_Nina!" Fabian shouts, "The day we met. You were wearing you UCL sweatshirt."_

"_So...?" I say._

"_So, I remember what you wore the day we met. I analyzed you so hard that day because I loved you the second I saw you. I just hadn't realized it." He explained._

"_Fabian, of course you remember the sweatshirt! You commented it on it because we were both wearing one!"_

"_Okay, that's fair." Fabian says, "But the day we got our schedules. You wore a jean skirt and yellow tank top with little flowers on the neckline. Your hair was tied up."_

"_Fabian," I mutter, stunned that he recited that without thinking, "I don't even remember what I wore that day! How do I know you're not lying?"_

_Fabian nodded, his expression sad and hurt, "You know Nina. I've done a lot of stupid shit. But I don't think I ever was a liar to you."_

_He turned and walked away before I could yell at him about lying to me about not having sex with Joy._

_Later that night, I was fumbling through pictures on my phone. I came across one of me and Eddie, holding up our schedules. I was wearing a jean skirt and a yellow tank top with flowers on the neckline. My hair wasn't tied up but I had a hair tie on my wrist, proving that I must have taken it down._

_Wow._

I sighed as I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes. He really was all I thought about all the sudden. I don't know why but, I really can't take my mind off him sometimes. And it annoys the crap out of me.

"Hey there, huge sunglasses." I hear from above me. I open my eyes and see Mick sitting in a chair next to me.

"Hey Mick," I say, sitting up a little, "Where's Amber?"

"She's still getting ready. She'll be a while though so she told me she'd meet me down here."

"Oh. Did you guys find wedding bands yet?" I ask.

"No not yet." Mick sighed, "But we liked these ones in a store on ship, they're nice and we like the style but they aren't the ones you know?"

"Kind of," I say, "Sort of like… almost perfect."

"Exactly," Mick smiles.

"Have you set a date yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're going to make it December 20th." Mick explains, "Amber already ordered the invites online and they're being shipped back to our apartment when we get back."

"December 20th?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

I smile, "That was my parent's wedding date."

"Really?" Mick asked, "Are they still married?"

I bite my lip, "They would be. They died when I was nine."

"Oh I'm sorry, Nina." Mick says, his voice filled with sympathy, but not pity.

"It's okay." I smile, "It was a long time ago."

Mick and I fall into a comfortable silence. We're both content with ourselves. For some reason my mind drifts to the ocean, keeping us afloat. I think of how it must feel - if it could feel at all. It keeps up as many things as it can and gives a home to so many fish and sea creatures. It really is the base of the world. The weight of the world is literally on its shoulders.

God, my mind is wandering off.

"Hey guys."

The voice breaks the silence Mick and I have fallen into.

"Hi Fabian," Mick says.

"This seat taken?" he asks Mick, gesturing to the chair to his right.

"Yeah, Amber's gonna take in when she comes down."

"This seats not taken," I say to him and he takes the seat next to me.

We both soon drift off slightly. Fabian's completely asleep but I'm in that place where you're just half asleep but totally out to the world. I see Mara take out her camera and snap a picture. I look with my eyes toward what she snapped. It's mine and Fabian's hands hanging off the chair, our fingers tangled together. I smile to myself and drift off completely.

* * *

I eye the tight black dress Amber has put me in warily. It's not like it's slutty but, it isn't really something someone like me can pull off. It's practically skin-tight and falls to mid-thigh, with spaghetti straps and a tiny V-shaped slit in the middle of the square shaped neckline.

"I don't know Amber…" I say.

"Shut up. You don't know anything. You're wearing it." Amber states.

I sigh and we head to dinner, wear the boys are already seated. Throughout the trip, the rooms were altered and all the couples had one to themselves. Leaving Fabian and I in alone in separate cabins.

Eventually, we were all settled at dinner laughing at something Alfie said.

"You know guys," I say, "We don't have much time left on the ship, especially since the canceled the trip to San Sebastian."

"I know." Amber sighed, "I don't wanna leave!"

"Amber. It's already the end of July! We'll all be back at UCL together in a month!" Jerome said.

"Yeah but, poor Patricia and Eddie! Eddie's going back to America, so they'll be apart! And Fabian's heading to his parent's house to take care of his sister!"

"What's wrong with Rosie?" my head snaps up.

"She's got mono; don't ask me how she got it." Fabian sighed.

"Aww poor Rosie." I say.

Fabian shrugs. "I'm gonna go start packing."

With that he's gone. I remember what Joy told me. I've been waiting for the right time to tell him forever. But now it's the right time. I leave the restaurant and knock on his door.

I think he just noticed the dress. His mouth dropped. I temporarily forget why I'm up here.

"Don't make fun." I say, "It was Amber's idea; I know I can't pull it off."

"You're so doubtful of yourself." Fabian tells me, "You look amazing." He pulls me in by the hand and we sit on his bed.

I shake my head, "I'm no blonde supermodel Fabian. I'm not pretty like they are."

"You're right," he sighs, "You're so much more beautiful. So beautiful, they can't compare to you."

I don't know if it was that moment, or moments later, that his hand found its way to the back of my neck. I don't know if it was him, or it was me, that leaned in. But I know for a fact that at some point in that period of time, his lips met mine.

"Nina," he breaks away from me, "We tried this before. What's different now?"

"I'm not mad at you for what happened at the gala anymore." I say, and lean back in again. He takes the lead, but doesn't leave me in the dark. He lets me take over sometimes, but I fall behind when I feel his hands on my arms. He backs me into a wall and shuts the lights and he blindly leaves a trail of kisses from my shoulder to my lips. My hands run frantically and hungrily through his messy hair.

Soon, we both need to sit and we make out way to the bed. His hands are rubbing over my shoulders and pushing my straps off them, letting them hang limp on my upper arm.

"I love you," I say through heavy breaths. I look up at his face, staring down from on top of me.

"I love you so much." He tells me, kissing my head. But I bring him in for more and I can't help but think.

This is gonna be an _amazing _night.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in his bed, wearing his oversized T-shirt. His eyes flutter open moments after mine do and he smiles, "Morning baby."

"Morning," I say and he kisses my lips lightly.

We lay in his bed, content with silence when I remember what I came here to tell him.

"Fabian." I say, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I take in a deep breath, "I met someone at the bar about two weeks ago. It was… Joy. And we talked for a while."

Fabian's face it suddenly cold as stone. "I can't believe you would do that to me."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen!" I shout, "I only gave her a chance to explain! Something you never did!"

"Why would you keep that from me?" he yells.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you! I came to tell you last night but we got… distracted. And I know you never had sex with her! So you did lie!" I argue.

"So what Nina?" he yells, we're both standing up and screaming now.

"So what?" I ask, pushing his shoulders back, "I was always honest with you. And you lie to me. You made your break-up with her seem so much worse, when all she wanted was for you to understand her! She was your best friend and you let her down, just like you did to me."

I grab my dress and shoes, opening the door to his room, "I thought that this would be a new beginning Fabian."

"I could have been, if you hadn't spoken to her behind my back!" Fabian shouted, "You thought you hated me before? Well now the tables have turned. I hate you."

I drop the stuff in my hands. I close the door and run over to him, "No. Please don't say that." I cup his face in my hands, but he turns away from my grip, "I love you."

"Just go Nina."

* * *

**And now you all hate me… Well, I'm sorry! I've been planning this chapter since I started writing the story. Same for the next few chaps. 'Till next time my lovely readers.**


	19. Ocean Wide

"_I know we made mistakes, I see through all the tears, and that's what got us here. If love is an ocean wide we'll swim in the tears we cry. They'll see us true to the other side, we're gonna make it. If love is a raging sea, you can hold on to me. We'll find a way tonight, love is an ocean wide."_

_-The Afters, Ocean Wide_

* * *

**Disclaimer: House of Anubis is not mine.  
Dedication: To no one yet because I haven't gotten the correct answer yet!**

* * *

_Attention passengers, we are beginning our decent into JFK Airport. Please keep your seatbelts fastened until the captain has turned the seatbelt sigh off. We thank you for flying with us._

I sigh as the PA ends and glance at Eddie, "Are you gonna call Patricia?"

"Yeah," he says sadly, "Are you gonna call Fabian? Or are you guys still not talking for some mysterious reason?"

"Option number two." I tell him quickly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two that made you stop talking entirely?"

"No."

We sit in silence for another twenty minutes until the PA comes on again.

_Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. I advise you not to panic, as an unpredicted storm has begun to occur and be patient as we try to fly out of it. Our decent will be the nearest available runway. We will be experiencing major turbulence during this time so please keep your seatbelts tightly fastened and remain calm. Thank you._

My eyes are the size of meatballs. Eddie grabs the barf bag and a pen from his bag, beginning to scrawl out a note on it. He mutters it to himself as he writes, "Dear Patricia, I love you until the day I die and beyond. If that I die today, I wanted you to know that I love you and…"

"Eddie! What are you doing?" I ask.

He looks at me through the shaking plane and hands me the second barf bag. I look at him and he gives me a small smile, through his watering eyes. I take it and grab a pen form my bag.

_Fabian. I love you so much. If you're reading this, I'm probably dead or hurt or something. I never stopped loving you, no matter how much you hate me. Even if you still hate me when you read this, know that if I had survived I know we'd be together. I think. Well, I've been thinking a lot about life and love recently and if I really was to die in a minute what I would do. I would love you as much as I can until I'm gone. You are the only person I can think of that I'd use my last few breaths on. My last moments on Earth. But because I can't, if someone ever finds this note know that you will be the only thing on my mind until I've taken my last breath or until I'm safe on the ground. I love you Fabian. –Nina._

Eddie finished his note just as I did mine and he grips my hand tight. The plane is bouncing like mad and I squint my eyes tight. After a few hours, it's almost three in the morning, American time, the bouncing is getting less and less wicked. Then it stops entirely.

_Thank you for being so calm. We have alerted the numbers you put down as emergency contacts and they were told you'd be landing in Hilton Head Airport in Georgia. We will be landing shortly._

"Am I alive?" I ask Eddie.

"Oh thank God, we're alive!" Eddie shouts, shoving his barf bag in his backpack.

Soon enough, we're off the plane. We were surprised to find Patricia waiting there for us.

"Patricia?" Eddie shouts, running over to her.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Patricia asks, frantically checking him over for any signs of injury. "I wanted to surprise you in JFK when your flight got in but then they told me what happened and I came here to be here when you landed and, oh my god I was so worried."

I turn my head when they start making out and I catch Fabian's eye.

Holy shit Fabian?

I drop my backpack and run over, catching him in a hug. I bury my face in his shoulder as deep as in can go. I cry for the first time since I found out what was going on. He quietly whispers in my ear that I'm okay as he rubs my back softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He tells me.

"You didn't know about the storm."

"No, I mean about what happened back in Taormina." He says, still holding me tight, "I may have overreacted."

"No you definitely overreacted." I smile.

He laughs in my ear and I add, "But this shouldn't change anything between us. You were right, I should have told you."

"No, you definitely should have told me."

I laugh as more tears spill, "Can we start over Fabian? I mean, entirely."

"Where should we start from?" he asks.

"From right after you moved in."

"So do I still think you hate me because you won't talk to me?" he jokes.

"No, past that." I tell him, "Just pretend none of this year ever happened. Forget everything."

"Everything?"

I hesitate because I know what he's referring to. He breaks away from me before I could answer. "You know Nina, forgetting everything won't solve our problems. We can never forget this year, no matter how hard we try. We've had too many good times to forget everything just because of the bad ones."

I look at the ground, "You're right. I'm sorry. Are you staying?"

"No, I've got to get back to Rosie. Patricia called when she found out and I jetted over here." He says and glances at his watch, "Well, I've got to go catch my flight. I'll see you in September."

He begins to walk off and I watch him go until he's out of sight. Then I suddenly remember the barf bag.

"FABIAN!" I shout, running in the direction that he walked. I run through massive crowds and finally get to the corner he turned at and I can't find him anywhere. I see his head finally, turning the next corner. I run as fast as I can and I hear the PA announce that they're boarding a plane England. The next time I see him, he's boarding an airplane.

Shit.

I missed him.

Double shit.

* * *

That night, I'm sitting in the tree house Eddie and I built at his mom's house. We built it when we were so young. I remember we built it with my dad. While our mom's sat on the porch. When people use to tell me to go to my happy place or whatever, that was my happy place. Even if Eddie and I didn't do much of the building.

"_Tag! You're it!" I shout, tagging Eddie's shoulder. At seven years old, tag was the most important game in the world._

"_I'll get you for that!" Eddie yelled back, chasing after me._

"_No you won't!" My dad said, picking us both up and throwing us over his shoulders, "You're both it!"_

I smile to myself, staring up at the stars, wrapped in a blanket, and holding hot chocolate. Living in New York had its privileges. We could go into the city a lot and we could experience life in the suburban area.

The late night breeze was like ice against my face and a wrapped the blanket tighter around me, sipping my hot chocolate. I hear creaking coming from the ladder and look toward it, seeing Eddie emerge. He sits next to me and says one thing, "You miss him?"

I look at him and sigh, "That night, the night we all went to dinner in Taormina. He and I left early. I went up to his room and we got to talking about stuff. We kissed and it escalated fast to something more. We… uh… you know. Then I told him that I spoke to Joy when we woke up the next morning. He wasn't happy… at all. He told me he hated me and then he told me to leave. When we were about to go down, I wrote him a letter and when we kinda reconciled I tried to give it to him but he was gone."

Eddie smiled at me and said one thing, "He's worth it, Neens."

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Breakaway

"_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window."_

_-Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To my protégé who will be very mad at me when she finds out that I lied to her about what's gonna happen in this story so she stops asking for the ending! :P**

* * *

Rain poured down in New York the day we were supposed to return to England. Eddie and I sat in the boarding area for hours after the plane was supposed to take off. The lady at the desk kept saying that we would be leaving as soon as the rain stopped. She said that once every hour for six hours. Eddie and I took turns sleeping on each other. Every time I fell asleep, I dreamed of Fabian and what it would have been like if he'd seen the letter I wrote him. Would he believe it?

In one dream he believed me and we kissed, with the entire airport applauding around us. Then they announced it over the loudspeaker. That was probably the most far-fetched. Another had him throwing it back in my face. Another, he thanked me and prompted threw up in it.

Yeah. Let's just say, some weren't enjoyable.

Eddie woke me and hour later and told me that they announced that the flight had been rescheduled to tomorrow at one in the afternoon. I nodded and he went to call Patricia. I decided to call Fabian.

_Hey it's me, you know what to do._

I heard the beep and began to speak, "Hey it's me. But you probably know that from the caller ID. My… I mean, Eddie and me… our flight was cancelled from the rain and we're coming back tomorrow. So, uh- fuck this. I miss you Fabian. I hate that fact that we didn't call or write or anything after you left this summer. I get that we split and whatever but, I miss you. And I've been stupid. But if you're going to sit back and torture me then fine. But tell me how you feel, damn it! Guys don't do that! Do you hate me or do you-" I was cut off by another beep, letting me know that I didn't have any more time to record a message.

* * *

Eddie and I left for the airport the next day, and boarded the plane with ease. But, we had to circle around for two hours because there was rain in England now and we couldn't land. Soon enough we did, at around eight at night (America time). By the time our luggage got to us, it was eight forty-five (thank you, British Airlines for putting our luggage on last!) and we were both pretty exhausted. We got to the apartment at around nine thirty (again, American time). The world was quiet, since it was about two in the morning here.

Everyone was quietly asleep, so Eddie and I left our suitcases on the floor in the living room and headed to our rooms. And we slept until two in the afternoon.

* * *

Eddie was the first to wake up, since when I enter the kitchen the next day he was already there as was Patricia and Fabian.

"Wow Nina, jetlag is a good look for you," Fabian said, stifling a small laugh. I glance at my reflection in the mirror, seeing my hair completely messed up and black make-up smeared under my eyes. I flip Fabian the finger and put bread in the toaster.

"Moody much?" he asked.

"Jerky much?" I retort.

Fabian puts his hands up in surrender and moves to the couch.

"So," Patricia said trying to break the tension, "Ready for our second year of college?"

* * *

The next day, I have Mr. Winkler again, and Fabian in my class. This time, he's teaching chemistry 2 and again pairs us up.

"Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington here." He says, pointing to the first desk. Then at the next, "Nina Martin and Giles Winner-Freston." **(if I remember correctly, that's his last name, but correct me if I'm wrong!) **I sigh and move over to that table.

The guy (Giles) looks surprisingly like Fabian. Same dark shaggy hair, but there's something missing.

"Hi, I'm Giles. I'm new. Do you think you can show me around sometime?" he asked with a cocky smile.

Well that was straightforward.

"I'm Nina," I say, looking with my eyes at the table next to me, where Fabian is watching intently. I pretend not to notice and smile, "And I think I can. Anytime."

Fabian wants to play the jerk, I can play the flirt.

* * *

Later that day, Giles and I walk along the edges of the campus, our hands close. I showed him around most of campus and he was just walking along with me, when he grabs me and kisses me.

That's when I spot Fabian walking away.

"Fabian, wait!" I shout, breaking away and leaving Giles confused behind me.

"Wait for what?" Fabian yells, still walking. He starts running in the direction of the house and I run after him, but he's fast. He makes it before me and I open the door after he shuts it in my face and race to his room, where he's throwing his stuff in a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Playing tennis, what does it look like I'm doing?" he shouts, throwing more stuff **(dedication to you if you tell me who said that!) **"I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit here and take this. You know, after that voicemail you left me, decided to talk to Eddie before I do anything. And he gave me this." He holds up the barf bag and sighs, "So, I say to myself _who the hell am I kidding? I love this girl. _Then, I go to look for you and you're kissing another guy."

"Where the hell are you gonna go?" I ask.

"I don't know yet." He sighed, "Maybe I'll get a dorm. I've got the money saved. Then I'll look for an apartment of my own."

I feel tears sliding down my cheeks, "Please."

"I'm doing this for more than just that I saw you with another guy," Fabian sighs, "I'm doing this because I think we both need a little space from each other."

"Fine." I say crossing my arms, tears still spilling, "But don't expect me to come after you." I wipe my tears and walk out, where Eddie and Patricia are sitting wrapped up in each other.

"Hey!" Eddie shouts with a smile, "Is Fabian back together?"

"He's moving out," I say with a sniff, "And I'm going home."

"You are home." Eddie said, questionable.

"No." I tell him, "Home in America."

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffy! It was short, but this was the little bit of story that inspired me to write the first experience. We are nearing the end of this story, probably the three or four more chapters :( it was awesome to write this one. I'd also like to remind everyone that there are flamers still out there and if they ever have a problem with one, PM ME! I know how to handle them. OK? Good.**


	21. Last Kiss

"_And I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe. And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are. Hope it's nice where you are and I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day, then something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in the weather and time but I never planned on you changing your mind."_

_-Taylor Swift, Last Kiss_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
Dedication: To Taylor Swift, wishing her good luck on her next album!  
This is the memories chapter! The next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off with a dream/memory that I've been planning since chapter three was published!**

* * *

"Come on, Nina cheer up!" Amber shouts in my ear as I spin the straw around in my drink.

"No."

"Nina," Patricia says, sitting down next to me, "It's been months."

Exactly. It's been months since I last saw _him. _That day he left in September… that was it. We are never getting back together. Not in the dreams I've had recently, not in the nightmare that is reality. I'm just… alone. Numb.

The New Year's Gala was today, and _he _was supposed to be here. But he's not, of course. My life is fucking with me again. Amber dragged me here, in the white A-line dress she designed. It's form-fitting until mid-thigh and it falls gracefully to the ground, but not like a mermaid style. Amber covered it with sparkles, but not in an overwhelming way, in a way that was positively gorgeous. It was shimmering, with thin sleeves falling off my shoulders.

I'd tried to leave a countless number of times, but they caught me every time, the fuckers.

"Dance with me," Mick said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Look, I say, that if you miss him that much, go get him. There isn't anything stopping you."

"Except for the fact that I have no idea where he is."

Suddenly, the room began to spin in circles. I heard sayings from the night Fabian and I ended, almost a year ago today.

"_Holy crap."_

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_I have to think about it."_

"_You okay Neens?"_

"_I love you!"_

"_I think we should do this later."_

"_I will always love you."_

I could feel myself falling, as Mick's voice asking if I'm okay sounds like it's so far away. I can hardly breath as my entire relationship with Fabian is replayed in my mind like a movie, that only I can see.

_Nina looks at the fat envelope in her hands and opens it. "I got in! On scholarship!"_

_"No way!" Eddie said as he took out his cell phone, pressing number four on his speed dial. "Dad! Get that house ready! Yeah, we did, Nina even got scholarship!"_

I brace myself as the real world grows farther away and the next memory hits me.

_"Sorry." The guy said with a small laugh playing on his lips, "The bozo hit me with his bag."_

_"That's no bozo, he's just a pure idiot sometimes." Nina laughed along with him. He got up off her, extending his hand to help her up._

* * *

_"Nice to meet you Patricia." I smile and pull Eddie to me, "Now, I should get him out of here before he causes any more-" I stop mid-sentence as I run into someone. We both tumble to the ground, me on top._

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't-" I focus my view and see the guy from the airport laughing at me. "Hey! It's not polite to laugh!"_

_"Well, you two really should learn to control yourselves when you stumble over." He said, still laughing at me._

_"Well you should steer clear!" I say and begin to laugh as well as I roll off of him. "I am sorry though."_

_"Hey it's fine." He smiles as he gets up and offers me a hand. I accept it and he pulls me up. He released my hand and I can't help but feel something. Like… a longing for him to still be holding my hand. "No harm done. Well, other than minor concussion."_

* * *

_"Fabian?" I say, rather quietly, "You're afraid of heartbreak?"_

_"Not afraid," he says as we approach a dock, overlooking a small lake. I can tell we've wandered off the large campus. "Just… I don't think it's worth dealing with."_

_"Haven't you ever been in love?" I ask._

_"How are we supposed to know what love is?" he says as he picks the petals off a flower. "People think that they're in love, but it only ends up hurting them more when it ends. We will never know if the love we feel is love or just physical attraction."_

* * *

_"What is the book about?"_

_"It's a love story." Jason says, "But, you'll learn about it when you read. You want to borrow my copy?"_

* * *

_I didn't know how to respond to that. But I didn't have to, he spoke for me._

_"Nina." He said, "If you're okay with it, I'm going to kiss you now."_

_All I can do was nod as we fell into each other. I couldn't keep in the emotion I felt as he lifted me completely off the ground, taking control of the kiss._

* * *

_"Fabian?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I promise you something?"_

_"What?"_

_I sat up on the kitchen counter, putting my hands on both his cheeks. His eyes averted from mine so I was forced to take drastic measures. "Fabian look at me. Not at my foot, in the eyes."_

_His bright turquoise eyes flicked to my blue ones. "I will never," I began, "Ever hurt you like that."_

* * *

_"Your heartbeat?"_

_"Yes," he sighed, "It's beating for you. Don't think that you're not good enough. You're kind, good-hearted, and beautiful."_

_I let a few more tears slide down my face, before I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder for a good ten minutes._

* * *

_"Because she was afraid of falling in love." I sighed. "So… you mean… if I don't… he won't? What if he does first?"_

_"He won't. He's too scared."_

_"But-"_

_"Nina, history tends to repeat itself. And you know what you read is true." Mr. Winkler said._

_"What do you mean history tends to repeat itself?" I asked, "The book is fiction."_

_"Is it?" Jason asked. He extended his hand, "Hello, my name is Jason Luke Winkler. My wife's name is Esther Allison Robinson-Winkler."_

* * *

_"You heard Amber earlier. I love you, why wait?" I quote, "She knows how she feels about Mick and I know how I feel about you. So why wait? Unless you don't love me." I says, wiping some of the waterfall tears that had fallen from my eyes._

_Fabian wipes a few of his own tears, "N-Nina." He says shakily, "Please, wait."_

_I shake my head, "I'm done waiting Fabian."_

_I turn to leave, grabbing my purse off the table. I hear Patricia apologize to Eddie and begin to follow me. When she gets to me, the crowd has formed a split in the middle. They parted like the Red Sea. I was about to leave, when I look back at Fabian. He can see my mascara stained face and I say one last thing. "Oh and Fabian, I will always love you."_

* * *

_I stomp off, feeling satisfied when I hear the three comments they say as I leave._

_"Well she's pissed."_

_"What happened slimeball?"_

_"She just spoiled the ending!"_

* * *

_"Excuse me." She says. I can tell by the smile on her face and the way she holds herself, that she was a good person. I'm a great judge of character._

_"Yes?" I smile._

_"I'm Joy Mercer. Can we talk?"_

* * *

_Joy sighs. "Once Upon a Time, I was the new girl at school. I'd moved from Liverpool when I was eight years old to Australia for my dad's job. I came back eight years later. Now, everyone is a teenager and they've already got they're core group of friends. Even though I had known them all as kids, they were completely different people now and I was still the new girl. No one really knew who I was. At eight years old, everybody was still being dressed by their mums so who could really know who we actually were? I remember seeing girls I once knew to dress in pink dresses, now wearing fishnets and black lipstick."_

_Joy sips her wine and continues, "Then, I had just come back from lunch. I –of course- sat alone. It was bio class and we were all assigned seats. I was assigned to sit with Fabian. He was kind and welcoming unlike most of the guys in that school. He told me that, he knew what it felt like to be out casted. He was the new kid last year. We were fast friends. Best friends. We did everything together. Laughing, talking, watching TV, going to the movies. Hell, we even went shopping. If only I knew then, we were only meant to be that. Just friends."_

_"He asked me out," she remembers, "It wasn't any big thing, we went to a movie. It was just like every other time we went to the movies. But, this time I held his hand. I should have known then that it didn't feel right. I learned then that you never should start a relationship with a guy after you've been friends for so long. You just can't, it become a whole world of awkward. And you lose them in the end. Either way, we dated for all of high school. One day we were doing something just the two of us. It wasn't really a date, just the us in my basement playing the Wii. Fabian had just swung the remote at the wall by accident and we both just died laughing. It was like we used to be. That's why I let it slip. I had said 'I love you Fabes' and he'd taken it like… romantically. It wasn't what I intended, but I was too nervous to tell him so. He never noticed, but when he told me he loved me, I wouldn't say I love you too. I'd say, yeah or bye or something. It was my mistake. Telling him I loved him, but not meaning it that way at all. I meant it, in a way as friends. Because that was what that night felt like. Like we were friends again. The way we used to be."_

_Joy was almost choked up at this point. I offer her a tissue and she gently wipes her eyes, "Then it happened. We were Seniors. The college letters were coming out. Fabian was accepted to Oxford, but I had never even applied. As soon as I got my acceptance to UCL for photography, I knew that there was no going back. I wasn't following Fabian to Oxford and he sure as hell wasn't following me to UCL. I wasn't dragging my past with me to my future."_

_Joy sighed, "I walked to a café to have a coffee. I hadn't told Fabian about my acceptance yet. I need to plan out how I would break to news about breaking up to him. So I got my coffee and turned to sit down when this guy rammed into me, spilling both out coffees. He apologized quickly and offered to buy we another coffee, which I gladly accepted. There was something about him. Maybe it was the twinkle of his eyes or the way he smiled but, there was something different about him that made me forget I had a boyfriend at all. We talked for that whole night. It was different than the way Fabian and I talked. Fabian and I were friends. We were afraid to push boundaries and talk about really personal and in-depth things. And I had only known him for a few hours."_

_Joy took a deep breath in and I knew it was about to get bad, "Then Ashton –that's his name- kissed me. The way it felt made me forget everything completely. It made me forget about UCL and my Fabian troubles. I didn't even hear the bell above the door of the café ring, signaling someone's arrival. I did hear Fabian scream my name though. He never gave me a chance to explain. I wasn't cheating on him intentionally, at all. But I did break him. I tried so many times to talk to him about it but he never let me."_

_Joy turned even more toward me then she was, "But that's why I wanted to talk to you. I know you can tell him. Get him to let me explain!"_

_"He'll be so mad that I spoke to you." I muttered, "I have to wait for him to be ready, for the right time! If I don't than he won't listen."_

* * *

_"Nina, you won't have to be with someone who doesn't love you." he says, "What would you say if I told you I love you?"_

_"I'd say you're a liar."_

_"But what if I'm not? What then?" he's gripping my hand tight, but lose enough for me to let go and run._

_"I'd say you have to prove it." I tell him._

_"Nina." he says, "I love you."_

_"Prove it." I whisper, then run off leaving him stunned._

_"Nina!" he calls after me, "I love you!"_

_"I want you to prove it. I'm not giving you my heart again until you do."_

_I know I'm the liar there. Because he still has my heart. But he doesn't have to know that._

* * *

_Soon, we both need to sit and we make out way to the bed. His hands are rubbing over my shoulders and pushing my straps off them, letting them hang limp on my upper arm._

_"I love you," I say through heavy breaths. I look up at his face, staring down from on top of me._

_"I love you so much." He tells me, kissing my head. But I bring him in for more and I can't help but think._

_This is gonna be an amazing night._

* * *

_"It could have been, if you hadn't spoken to her behind my back!" Fabian shouted, "You thought you hated me before? Well now the tables have turned. I hate you."_

_I drop the stuff in my hands. I close the door and run over to him, "No. Please don't say that." I cup his face in my hands, but he turns away from my grip, "I love you."_

_"Just go Nina."_

* * *

_Fabian. I love you so much. If you're reading this, I'm probably dead or hurt or something. I never stopped loving you, no matter how much you hate me. Even if you still hate me when you read this, know that if I had survived I know we'd be together. I think. Well, I've been thinking a lot about life and love recently and if I really was to die in a minute what I would do. I would love you as much as I can until I'm gone. You are the only person I can think of that I'd use my last few breaths on. My last moments on Earth. But because I can't, if someone ever finds this note know that you will be the only thing on my mind until I've taken my last breath or until I'm safe on the ground. I love you Fabian. –Nina._

* * *

_"What are you doing?" I ask._

_"Playing tennis, what does it look like I'm doing?" he shouts, throwing more stuff (dedication to you if you tell me who said that!) "I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit here and take this. You know, after that voicemail you left me, decided to talk to Eddie before I do anything. And he gave me this." He holds up the barf bag and sighs, "So, I say to myself who the hell am I kidding? I love this girl. Then, I go to look for you and you're kissing another guy."_

_"Where the hell are you gonna go?" I ask._

_"I don't know yet." He sighed, "Maybe I'll get a dorm. I've got the money saved. Then I'll look for an apartment of my own."_

_I feel tears sliding down my cheeks, "Please."_

_"I'm doing this for more than just that I saw you with another guy," Fabian sighs, "I'm doing this because I think we both need a little space from each other."_

_"Fine." I say crossing my arms, tears still spilling, "But don't expect me to come after you." I wipe my tears and walk out, where Eddie and Patricia are sitting wrapped up in each other._

* * *

I look at Mick's fading figure, as I hear the pound on the tile floor, as my body falls from his grasp. I land with a thud and see somewhere else.

It looks familiar but… different. I hear someone calling my name faintly.

Fabian.

* * *

**Okay, if you don't get the ending it will all be explained next chapter! But for now, I want you guys to answer these questions!**

**1. Which of these memories was your favorite?**

**2. What songs used for the titles didn't you know? Which was your favorite? Which was your least favorite?**

**3. What was your favorite chapter?**

**4. What do you think is going on at the end of this chapter?**


	22. Just a Kiss

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just the touch of the fire burning so bright, no I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So, baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. No I don't wanna say goodnight. I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams tonight."_

_-Lady Antebellum, Just a Kiss_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To artist98 for correctly guessing that Victor said the quote said by Fabian two chapters ago!**

* * *

Fabian.

I opened my eyes, hearing Fabian calling my name in the distance. Gone was my white dress, I was now clad in a puffy Cinderella gown, complete with glass slippers and a black choker. I look around, seeing many brick walls creating a path. I walk down the path, then, it split going right and left. I went left and was greeted with a dead end.

I was looking for him in a maze.

Following his constant screaming of my name, I eventually exited the maze. There he was standing in a field of roses, in a suit that matched Cinderella's Prince's suit. I was living a fairytale.

Holy shit did I die? Was this heaven?

"Fabian, what's going on?"

"When I was in Liverpool with my family, we used to always go to this thing they do by the river. Everyone got this firework thing, to pull at midnight. It was amazing, all the lights going off at once. But, there was a spot. A spot above it all, a bridge. I always wanted to go up there, to see how it looked at midnight. When all the lights went off and reflected in the river. My friends and I were the only ones who knew about it. I was never allowed to go up there though. My father banned me from going. Probably because it made me smile, and the only things that were allowed were ones that made me cry. Someday I'm gonna take you. I imagine it's extremely romantic. Just you and me, next New Year's."

"Fabian you aren't making any sense," I say, "You already told me that, but it's too late."

"It's never too late." He smiled, before fading away. I looked down at my hand and realized that I too was fading.

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the ballroom at the party with Eddie, Mick, Patricia, and Amber staring over me.

I smiled, "I know where he is!" I jump up and grab my purse, running toward the door.

"Who?" Eddie called back.

"Fabian!" I yell, running outside, "Taxi!"

Finally, a taxi pulled up, "Where you wanna go?"

"Liverpool, as fast as you can go."

* * *

Eventually, I was on the outskirts of somewhere in Liverpool. I paid the cabbie and ran to the first person I saw.

"Excuse me, sir!" I shout. He turns around and quickly realize that I recognize him. "Blaine!"

"Nina, what are you-"

"There's no time for questions," I say, "Where's Fabian?"

"He already went to the celebration. I was just about to go meet him and Ana there, do you need a ride?" Blaine asked kindly, opening the door to the passenger seat.

"Thank you so much," I shout, giving him a huge hug.

"Anything for you, if you can provide the family with a wedding in the near future." He said with a wink.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind." I smile.

* * *

The ride was pleasant, Blaine and I carrying on a nice conversation. When we got there I look around, "Where's the bridge? How do I get there?"

"Right through there," he tells me pointing to an alley, "For what it's worth, I've never seen him happier than when he was with you."

I hug him again and whisper in his ear, "It's worth a lot."

"Go." He says, releasing me and I run through the alley. It leads to a winding staircase, then a long hall. The hall is curved, like an upside down U. When I emerge, I'm outside again and I spot Fabian immediately.

"We were supposed to come here together." I shout above to roar of voices coming from below us.

"Nina, how did you-" he asked.

"Blaine drove me and showed me how to get up here I… I needed to see you." I sighed, stepping closer to him, "I was stupid a year ago, letting you go like that. Maybe I should have given you time."

"No," Fabian said, finishing the way between us and putting his hands on my shoulders, "I was stupid, letting you slip through my fingers. Truthfully, you're the only girl I've ever loved."

"What about Joy?"

"Remember what I told you that day at the dock? You will never know what love feels like, but you really won't until you fall into it. Quite literally for us." Fabian laughed, rubbing his hands over my shoulders.

I let a few tears fall from my eyes, "I-I can't imagine life without you anymore Fabian, I… don't think I can spend more time away from you. These past few months alone have left me numb, I just don't know how I survived not feeling, I have no idea how my grades survived…"

He brushed his thumbs over my cheeks, "Why are you crying?"

"I just love you so much," I say to him, before lifting my left to his face. This, was the most fantastic kiss, so passionate and deep. People cheer from below and I hear the fireworks going off around me. Not only are the sparks flying around in my head, as the snow began to fall around us, but the fireworks lit up the sky, midnight striking across England. But all I could think about, was Fabian. His hands running through my hair, destroying the up do Amber had worked so hard on, and letting my long hair fall around my shoulders. He picks me up and we spin in a circle, never breaking the kiss and it feels like heaven. Like life being swept back into me.

"Do you have any idea," he says, out of breath when we separate, "How much I missed you?"

I look at him and smile, "Happy New Year."

"You look beautiful." Fabian smiles, "But you must be frozen," he sighs, draping his tuxedo jacket over my shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need to grab my suitcases and we can drive back to London together."

* * *

Four hours later, Fabian and I are back at the dorm room, fingers intertwined on the couch. The fire burned in the pit, and no one was back from the party yet. We had discussed everything, everything about how much we missed each other. Even about Joy and Fabian promised he'd try and talk to her, to become friends again.

I guess things were finally starting to fall into place again.

"What. The. Fuck."

I jump at the new voice and hear Fabian groan, muttering something about the peace being disturbed.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been MIA for months!" Eddie shouts, shaking his shoulders.

"Away from you." Fabian mutters.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving," I tease, hoping Eddie will go away.

"Yeah, we all are." Eddie agrees, "I had to live alone with two girls!"

Eddie got what was coming to him, when Patricia and I both hit him.

"See what I've had to put up with?" Eddie shouts.

"Okay Kruger, you and me need to talk." Patricia says, grabbing Eddie and pulling him out of the room by the ear.

"Something's never change," Fabian snickers. "You really mad at me?" he pouts.

"Yes," I say and to prove my point, I turn away from him only to be turned back toward him. "But I think you can find a way to make it up to me."

"Can I?"

I smile and place my lips on his. Slow and sweet in the dark is what we've been doing for the past hour, but this one turned deep and passionate. Quickly escalating to fiery. As Fabian gently pushes me back against the couch, I can't help but smile at the romanticism of the situation. Awesome make-up sex by the fire burning on New Year's. I wonder when my life became a crazy rom-com and then I can't help but realize that I totally could not care less.

I love rom-coms.

* * *

**Happy Fabina! Don't worry guys, there is still one more chapter, plus an epilogue which I have been planning since the beginning, and I will update Enemy in between each of those updates. **

**REVIEW!**


	23. Better in Time

"_Thought I couldn't live without you. It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah (It'll all get better in time. And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to It'll all get better in time."_

_-Leona Lewis, Better in Time_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To the future.**

* * *

"Shit! Nina!"

"What did you do?" I call to Fabian. God, they man is twenty one years old, what the hell did he do?

"I cut myself!"

"How?" I sigh.

"With a knife!" he says as I walk in the kitchen. I stifle a laugh as I take in the sight of a twenty one year old man, in the middle of the kitchen, clutching his finger and pouting.

"Are you serious?" I giggle.

"No," Fabian smirks, walking over and kissing my forehead, "So, did you call Patricia and Eddie?"

"Yeah, you're going to stay here with Eddie and I'm going to go stay with Patricia." I explain, "God, it's been awhile since I slept in that house."

"You miss it?" Fabian asked.

"Sometimes," I shrug. "I mean, that's where we spent so much time together. Our relationship was practically born there. But, I like it here. Just me and you and no one to catch us making out on the kitchen counter."

"You excited for tomorrow?" he asks, changing the subject.

"It's another step forward." I sigh, as he lifts we up bridal style and carries me to the bedroom. He places me on the bed and I curl up close to him, "We get to really start life, you know?"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Terrified."

"Don't worry, as long as we're together, everything will be fine," he says, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

"And, I present to you, the graduating class of 2012!"

I watch the sky, as a mass of graduation caps fly into the air. I feel the tears falling down with them and wonder if things will ever be the same.

But, maybe change is good.

"Nina!"

Fabian catches me in a huge hug, my feet off the ground as we spin in circles. I can feel myself drifting away from the life I had, and following Fabian into the life before me.

"Nina," he says as he puts me down, "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

I look at him, my mouth a perfect O. Then I look around me at Patricia and Eddie smiling, at Amber and Mick, both sporting wedding rings, all of them begging me to answer.

I smile at Fabian, wiping my eyes and manage to say, "Did you even have to ask?"

Fabian reaches into his pocket, but emerges with nothing. Other pocket, nothing. "Would you say no if I told you I left it at the apartment?"

I laugh and shake my head, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. Trying to convey all my love into that kiss was difficult, but I managed.

I came to England four years ago, not expecting meet my soul mate. I expected… a great education. New friends and maybe a few boyfriends along the way. The thought never crossed my mind that I'd find Fabian, the last guy to ever take me on a first date.

When I look at my perfect life now, I know that I'll never see anything in another guy again. And sure, Fabian and I argue and fight and yes, I admit to making him sleep on the couch on more than one occasion, but it doesn't matter. Because in the end we still found each other, and I don't think that it could get any better than that.

The months we spent at each other's throats were stupid, but things happen. Did I once ever look at another guy? Sure, I flirted with that guy in Chemistry sophomore year, but that was out of spite (I know, mean of me). But he's never crossed my mind, ever. And he never will because, Fabian's it for me.

And the best part is, I know I'm it for him too.

* * *

**Yes, I know, short. BUT! The last chapter is next and it's going to be EPIC! **


End file.
